Retour vers le passé pour construire le présent
by Melepha
Summary: L'apprentissage d'Harry au temps des Fondateurs... Mais pas tout seul ! Attention, cette fois c'est un nouveau chapitre
1. découverte de fin d'année

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient tout est à J K Rowling

**Découverte de fin d'année**

Par un bel après-midi de juin, Harry retourna à son dortoir afin de prendre ses affaires nécessaires aux cours suivants, un double cours de potion. En clair, pour Harry le cauchemar à chaque cours, le professeur n'ayant pas diminué son inimitié vis à vis de ce pauvre Harry qui devait subir les remontrances incessantes de celui-ci.

Harry avait d'ailleurs été très étonné de pouvoir assister à ce cours, le professeur Snape étant l'un des correcteurs pour les BUSEs. Il avait cependant constaté des changements dans les habitudes de son professeur le plus détesté

Non pas qu'il se retrouvât avec un professeur complètement différent, aimable et souriant, il était tout simplement moins présent depuis le début de sa sixième année, lors des repas, mais également dans les couloirs. C'était également qu'il semblait s'être adouci, sans pour autant être plus vivable. Harry était sûr et certain d'avoir vu un sourire sur ce visage, où l'on était si peu habitué à en voir…

Mais ce n'était pas une raison d'être en retard à ce cours, il prit donc le livre de potion qu'il avait conservé près de son lit afin de réviser un peu avant de s'endormir la veille. C'est en se redressant qu'il vit une enveloppe à la tête de son lit. Il le prit et constata qu'elle lui était adressée personnellement.

Ron apparut à ce moment pour rappeler à Harry qu'ils devaient se dépêcher s'il voulait être à l'heure en cours, Snape ayant gardé ses habitudes d'ôter des points à Gryffindor dès que possible. Il rangea donc son livre dans son sac et l'enveloppe dans la poche de sa robe. Ils se mirent donc tous les deux à courir à travers Hogwarts afin d'arriver à l'heure.

Le professeur Snape fit son entrée habituelle en ouvrant la porte à la volée. Après être arrivé à son pupitre, il annonça à tous ses élèves de sixième année, sur son ton le plus méprisant :

« Nous allons voir si vous avez un tant soit peu suivi mes derniers cours…Rangez vos livres et répondez aux questions qui se trouvent au tableau. Vous avez 2 heures. »

_ Définissez les différents poisons les plus communs,_

_ Donnez leurs effets exacts,_

_ Enumérez les moyens de connaître le poison en cause et_

_ Donnez le nom des antidotes correspondants ainsi que leurs ingrédients._

Un coup de baguette, et le professeur Snape fit apparaître le questionnaire. Harry vit Drago faire son sourire préféré démontrant ainsi sa supériorité en la matière. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour regarder Ron et connaître ainsi le fond de sa pensée, il vit celui-ci sourire du fait qu'il avait révisé la veille cette matière sur laquelle ils avaient le plus de problèmes.

Harry s'attela donc avec un enthousiasme modéré à la tache que son professeur détesté venait de lui assigner. Il prit donc sa plume et commença sur son brouillon à énumérer l'ensemble des poisons visés, puis continua son devoir comme il était demandé. Lorsque le professeur Snape circula entre les bans, Harry était tellement concentré sur la copie qu'il ne remarqua pas le regard perplexe de son professeur sur celle-ci.

A la fin des 2 heures, chacun remis donc avant de sortir sa copie, sous le regard noir de leur professeur, et sortirent en silence, afin de prendre l'air et ainsi décompresser. Ron et Harry discutèrent joyeusement de cet examen surprise auxquels ils avaient l'impression d'avoir bien répondu dans l'ensemble.

Au bout de 10 minutes, le professeur Snape leur rappela qu'ils avaient encore cours. Nos deux amis se demandèrent ce qui les attendrait pour ces deux dernières heures de cours de cet avant-dernier cours de Potion de l'année.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand on leur dit qu'il s'agissait encore d'un examen mais cette fois pratique !

Leur professeur avait déposé sur chaque table une enveloppe. Il s'adressa à l'ensemble de la classe :

« Pour finir, vous allez me préparer la potion dont le nom est dans l'enveloppe que vous avez devant vous ! Vous déposerez vos échantillons sur mon bureau avec le nom de celle-ci sur votre fiole. Vous pouvez commencer. »

Il fit un tour de la salle avant de retourner à son pupitre et de commencer à corriger les copies qu'il venait de récupérer.

Harry ouvrit donc son enveloppe pour découvrir qu'il devait simplement créer la potion de régénération. Il lui fallait donc dans un premier temps se souvenir de l'ensemble des ingrédients entrant dans sa composition, il prit donc un parchemin et se mit à noter soigneusement ce que sa mémoire lui dictait concernant les éléments nécessaires à la préparation. Il alla rechercher les différents ingrédients dont il avait besoin, et croisa Ron qui avait le sourire aux lèvres indiquant clairement que lui aussi connaissait sa potion par cœur.

Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils oublient de remercier Hermione pour leur avoir rabâché qu'il fallait qu'ils connaissent par cœur les différentes potions de guérison ainsi que les poisons afin de connaître l'antipoison correspondant. Cela leur fut bien utile en ce jour ! Hermione leur répétait que dans le cadre de leur formation d'auror, il était indispensable qu'ils les connaissent sur le bout des doigts. Car dans les situations auxquelles les aurors sont confrontés, ils n'ont pas le temps de réfléchir et doivent impérativement agir au plus vite !

Il se mit donc au travail dès son retour à sa table, en mélangeant avec soin les différents ingrédients dans l'ordre requis…ayant pris l'habitude d'avoir Severus sur le dos, il s'était habitué à ne pas tenir compte de ce qu'on lui disait lorsqu'il devait préparer une potion. Il s'était rendu compte que pour finir cela allait lui être très utile dans son futur travail, il avait mis un an avant d'arriver à ne plus tenir compte des remarques désobligeantes que son professeur pouvait lui faire. Il espérait juste qu'il pourrait se servir de cette nouvelle capacité dans son travail d'auror, en clair, que celle-ci ne se limiterait pas à Snape.

A la fin du cours, Harry versa sa potion dans un flacon et l'étiqueta comme Snape l'avait demandé. Il alla déposer celle-ci sur le bureau de son professeur. Il ne jeta pas sa potion tous de suite de peur qu'il n'arrive la même chose que lors de sa précédente année, où Malfoy brisa sa fiole. Ce qui n'arriva pas cette fois, puisque celui-ci avait déjà déposé la sienne et que le professeur avait encore le nez dans ses copies, d'où il ne le sortait que pour vérifier que tout allait pour le mieux.

* * *

Harry et Ron arrivèrent à la Grande salle pour le repas du soir. Harry, en s'asseyant, se rappela qu'il avait une lettre dans l'une des poches de sa robe. Peu après, Luna vint s'asseoir à côté de Harry sans se soucier des regards extérieurs qui depuis le début de l'année avaient largement diminué.

Harry ouvrit ladite lettre et en resta pantois. Luna remarquant son état, qui lui était plutôt affecté, se mit à lire au-dessus de son épaule et sa réaction ne fut guère différente de celle qu'elle considérait comme bien plus qu'un ami. Hermione, constatant l'effet de la lettre, la prit des mains de Harry afin de comprendre enfin de quoi il retournait. Elle se mit à lire, pendant que Ron faisait de même par-dessus son épaule.

Leurs réactions ne furent pas différentes…Heureusement, personne ne remarqua cela. Tous les quatre se firent vite rappeler à la réalité par ce cher Neville qui leur demanda comment s'était déroulé leur dernier cours de la journée, et il se mit à raconter le sien. D'un commun regard, ils décidèrent de manger puis de reparler de ce message après le repas, bien que l'intervention de l'estomac de Ron ne fût pas étrangère à cette réaction.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de table, ils se rendirent tous les quatre vers la tour des Gryffindor. Arrivés là-bas, quelques regards accueillirent Luna, mais elle les ignora comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait ici, depuis le début de l'année.

Elle avait eu l'autorisation de Dumbledore qui avait remarqué que la jeune fille avait aidé Harry à surmonter la tristesse d'avoir perdu son parrain.

Ils se rendirent directement au dortoir des garçons, où ils pouvaient tous se rendre. Harry s'installa sur son lit où Luna vint le rejoindre immédiatement, quant à Hermione et Ron, ils s'assirent sur le lit de ce dernier. Ainsi installés, ils reprirent la lecture de la mystérieuse lettre afin de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire…Harry se mit donc à la lire à haute voix :

_« Cher Héritier, … »_

**La suite au prochain chapitre.**


	2. Une lettre d'un autre temps

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient tout est à J K Rowling

**Une lettre d'un autre temps **

_Luna et Harry s'installèrent confortablement sur le lit de ce dernier tandis que Hermione et Ron en faisaient autant sur celui de Ron. Harry reprit la lettre et se mit à la lire à voix haute._

_« Cher Héritier,_

Moi, Godric Gryffindor vous invite en notre temps afin de vous préparer aux épreuves qui, selon nos sources, vous attendent inévitablement dans la guerre qui est prête à éclater au grand jour sous peu.

Rowena, Helga, Salazar et moi-même sommes d'avis qu'une formation vous permettant de vous défendre ainsi que ceux que vous aimez ne sera pas de trop dans ce que le futur vous réserve.

A cette fin, nous les quatre fondateurs d'Hogwarts nous tenons à pouvoirs vous former pleinement à cette tâche. Il nous apparaît également nécessaire que vos amis les plus proches se joignent à vous dans ce voyage que vous allez entreprendre.

Voyage qui aura pour but évident de réduire vos points faibles et ainsi augmenter vos chances de victoire, car pour nous, les quatre fondateurs, celle-ci ne saurait vous échapper en aucun cas.

Nous vous expliquerons tous cela plus en détails à votre arrivée en ces lieux, où plutôt devrais-je dire, comme vous l'aviez compris, en notre temps.

Votre départ aura lieu ce 30 juin à 23h00 précise, votre moyen de transport est cet anneau que vous agrandirez le jour dit en frappant celui-ci par trois fois de votre baguette.

En ce qui concerne vos familles, elles n'auront pas le temps de s'inquiéter, nous avons prévu que votre retour s'effectuera au matin de votre départ.

Dans l'attente de pouvoir, nous entretenir avec vous, veuillez recevoir de nous, les quatre fondateurs, nos salutations.

**Rowena RAVENCLAW ****Helga HUFFLEPUFF**

**Godric GRYFFINDOR Salazar SLYTHERIN **»

* * *

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, Hermione prit la lettre des mains d'Harry et l'examina soigneusement. Elle constata que l'écriture était certes fine et élégante mais qu'elle traduisait également une certaine nervosité. En analysant le papier, elle remarqua que celui-ci ne ressemblait pas à celui qu'on utilisait à l'heure actuelle, le grammage en était plus épais. De plus, elle constata que le sceau scellant ladite enveloppe n'était autre que l'emblème de l'école. 

Puis elle se tourna vers l'enveloppe et examina son contenu, un anneau finement taillé et d'allure très ancienne. Il fut donc décidé qu'ils iraient à la joaillerie magique de Pré au lard, afin de connaître l'histoire de ce bijou, le lendemain au début de l'après midi, ayant tous les quatre deux heures de libre après le repas.

* * *

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la statue de la sorcière borgne, le lendemain à l'heure dite, afin de pouvoir s'y rendre. Arrivés là-bas, ils prirent la direction des Trois Balais afin de demander à Mme Rosmerta où se trouvait la boutique qu'ils recherchaient. Celle-ci la leur indiqua, et ils s'y rendirent immédiatement. L'entrée de la boutique était assez ordinaire, elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle d'une boutique moldue, la différence la plus importante étant le fait que les bijoux ont chacun un pouvoir magique particulier. Ils passèrent donc la porte en admirant ce qui était présenté. 

Un vendeur lança à nos jeunes amis un regard inquisiteur, en les voyant avancer dans la boutique, habillés de leur uniforme d'école.

S'avançant au comptoir, ils admirèrent tous les quatre les pièces exposées à l'intérieur. Arrivés au comptoir, Hermione déposa l'anneau sur celui-ci et demanda à le faire examiner afin d'en connaître la provenance. Le vendeur lui répondit, de façon pincée et très sèche :

« Veillez me donner l'objet concerné »

Il s'examina sous tous les angles et ajouta :

« D'où tenez-vous cet anneau ? Il est impossible que de jeunes incultes tels que vous aient pu acquérir un tel objet de manière légale »

Harry se détacha de sa contemplation de la magnifique bague qu'il avait sous les yeux et qu'il pensait très bien convenir à une certaine Ravenclaw lunatique de sa connaissance, pour jeter des regards furieux au vendeur. Il ne fut pas le seul, l'insulte eut le même impact sur ses compagnons. Harry s'avança vers le comptoir en essayant d'imiter au mieux la façon de marcher du professeur de Potion lorsqu'il voulait impressionner.

« Si vous insinuez par-là que nous l'avons volé, je crois que nous n'avons rien à faire dans cette boutique… … … »

L'homme l'observa s'avancer vers lui, en ayant des frissons dans le dos, rien qu'en voyant la prestance du jeune homme. Puis il remarqua la cicatrice sur le front, et comprit son erreur. Comment avait-il pu comparer ses jeunes personnes à des rustres, qui voulaient se faire de l'argent en revendant cet item ?

« Veuillez m'excuser monsieur Potter, je ne vous avais pas reconnu ! Mais il faut dire qu'il arrive souvent que l'on veuille me vendre des objets volés, et comprenez que cela n'est pas bon pour les affaires. Que vouliez-vous savoir exactement ?

- Nous voulions connaître l'origine de cet objet » Répondit Hermione d'un ton poli.

« Il s'agit d'un objet très ancien, je dirais qu'il est du temps des fondateurs d'Hogwarts, bien qu'il soit parfaitement conservé. Je peux vous dire qu'il appartenait à Godric Gryffindor lui-même. Les écritures sont elfiques, il était le seul qui ait pu obtenir un tel objet. Est-ce tout ce que vous vouliez savoir ? Je pourrais vous en dire plus si vous me le laissiez !

- Désolé, mais nous devons aller le rendre à son propriétaire, il nous est impossible de vous le laisser sans sa permission », rétorqua Harry.

Hermione, Luna, Harry et Ron repartirent donc en sens inverse afin de ne pas être en retard au cours qu'ils avaient l'après midi.

* * *

Tous les quatre se retrouvèrent comme à leur habitude dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième année. Ils discutèrent de la nouvelle information était-il possible que la lettre dise la vérité et que les fondateurs voulaient qu'ils viennent en leur temps afin de savoir se défendre contre les forces en présence dans le temps actuel ? 

Après maintes discussions, ils décidèrent qu'ils devraient tenter leur chance. Voldemort n'était pas une menace à prendre à la légère et un stage de perfectionnement au temps des fondateurs ne serait pas du luxe. Ils se donnèrent donc rendez-vous le 30 juin à 22h00 dans l'une des salles de classe du 4ème étage.

Harry demanda instamment à Luna de commencer à ranger ses affaires sous clé, afin qu'il ne lui arrive pas la même chose que les années précédentes, que ses compagnes de chambres lui rendent ses affaires le jour du départ, cela serait un gros inconvénient du fait qu'ils doivent partir la veille du retour dans leurs familles.

A cette fin, Hermione fut chargée par les autres d'apprendre à Luna un sort de fermeture efficace ainsi qu'un sort de répulsion, afin que personne ne puisse s'approcher de sa malle hormis elle-même.

* * *

La fin des cours approcha à grand pas, et nos quatre amis se retrouvèrent bien vite le soir de leur départ. Luna avait brillamment réussi les deux sorts que lui avait appris Hermione, et avait toutes ses affaires dans sa malle. Ils gagnèrent chacun la salle de classe du 4ème étage qu'ils avaient prévu d'utiliser comme lieu de départà l'abri du regard de tous. 

Arrivé là, Harry agrandi l'anneau puis ils s'installèrent tous et se mirent à discuter en attendant l'heure du départ.

* * *

Le professeur Snape accompagné d'une jeune femme, dont la rondeur du ventre ne faisait nullement douter de son état, avançait dans les couloirs du 4ème étage. Le professeur avait décidé de partir avant l'ensemble des élèves afin de ne pas à avoir à les supporter lors du trajet. Il tendait l'oreille par habitude et nota des voix dans l'une des salles. Son statut de professeur ainsi que l'habitude le poussèrent à aller débusquer ces jeunes personnes qui n'avaient rien à faire en ses lieux et surtout à cette heure. Au environ de 23h, ils ne devaient y avoir personne dans cette partie du château, surtout la veille du départ ! 

Il se dirigea donc vers l'origine de ses voix, suivi de près par la jeune femme qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait ……… Severus Snape ouvrit la porte à la volée pour découvrir le trio infernal accompagné du quatrième membre nouvellement acquis qui avait chacun la main sur un item d'origine elfique, dont on distinguait clairement les caractères.

La jeune femme qui l'accompagnait s'approcha et pris le bras de Severus qui revenant de sa surprise, en voulant prendre l'objet que tenaient ses élèves, l'entraîna avec lui si bien qu'elle toucha celui-ci en même temps que lui. C'est à ce moment qu'ils sentirent tous les six qu'on les attrapait par le nombril pour les projeter dans un tourbillon de couleurs. Ils s'évanouirent tous à force de tourner………

* * *

_Dans les temps anciens, un homme entra dans une salle du 4ème étage, ils y découvrit six personnes inconscientes……_

**La suite au prochain chapitre.**


	3. Une arrivée mouvementée

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient tout est à J K Rowling

**Une arrivée mouvementée**

_Un_ _homme entra dans la salle et y découvrit six personnes._

L'une d'elle se mit à bouger, ce qui étonna fort l'homme en question…d'après les estimations, leurs visiteurs ne devaient pas se réveiller avant plusieurs heures, voire le lendemain.

Il s'avança et constata qu'il s'agissait d'une femme d'une vingtaine d'années qui tenait son ventre de telle façon qu'il était très facile de deviner qu'il lui faisait mal. Elle se mit à gémir lorsque l'homme s'apprêta à la toucher. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux dans lesquels il était possible de distinguer la souffrance physique qu'elle endurait.

L'homme utilisa un sortilège de lévitation sur la jeune femme et l'emmena le plus vite qu'il pût à l'infirmerie, où l'infirmière prit immédiatement en charge celle-ci, sans demander ne serait-ce que des explications. Elle était au courant que des voyageurs temporels devaient arriver prochainement…

L'homme retourna au 4ème étage, afin de s'occuper du reste de ses 'invités temporels'. Il examina les 5 autres personnes afin de vérifier qu'aucun n'était blessé, puis les amena également à l'infirmerie, où il apprit que le voyage temporel avait eu, sur la jeune femme qu'il avait transportée, des conséquences qu'elle espérait pouvoir régler au plus vite, sans plus d'explication à notre homme.

* * *

Celui-ci partit rejoindre ses 3 amis, et, lorsqu'il les eu rejoints, il leur dit : 

« J'ai retrouvé nos invités ! Vous pouvez arrêter les recherches. Je les ai transportés à l'infirmerie par mesure de sécurité ! L'une de ces personnes est enceinte, l'infirmière s'en charge. Selon elle, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème afin qu'elle n'accouche pas, bien qu'elle soit à part. Sinon les autres sont juste sonnés.

- Dans ce cas, mon cher ami, allons préparer leurs appartements, combien de personnes votre héritier a-t-il emmené avec lui ?

- Ma chère Rowena, vous ne perdez pas le sens des priorités ! Ils sont en tout et pour tout 6, 3 femmes et 3 hommes, dont une enceinte, comme vous l'aviez compris, je pense, et un homme beaucoup plus âgé, je subodore qu'il s'agit d'un de leurs professeurs…Cela me surprend, je ne pensais pas qu'il en parlerait à un adulte.

- Dans ce cas, ils ne nous restent plus qu'à commencer à élaborer leur programme d'étude pendant ces deux mois de vacances ! Il est inutile de perdre du temps en vaine conversation.

- Bien puisque nous sommes tous d'accord »

Les 3 autres approuvèrent l'affirmation que venait de faire Godric d'un signe de la tête.

« Nous devrions nous rendre dans notre salle de travail afin de débuter la tâche que vient de proposer Helga » finit-il en souriant à la femme concernée.

* * *

Le jour était déjà bien avancé lorsque nos 5 autres voyageurs temporels se réveillèrent petit à petit. Harry fut le premier, il constata, après avoir remis ses lunettes sur son nez, que le professeur Snape était également là, avec eux et en ce temps, et qu'il ne s'agissait donc pas d'une illusion d'optique provoquée par leur voyage. Il remarqua surtout qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie, qui n'était guère différente de celle de leur temps, excepté sur certains points de détails, des tableaux ou le matériel. 

Sur le lit à sa gauche, il vit des cheveux roux dépassaient des draps, il en conclut qu'il s'agissait de Ron. A la gauche de Ron, il aperçut des cheveux en broussaille et supposa à juste titre que c'est dans ce lit qu'Hermione se reposait. Il en déduit donc que la personne à sa droite était Luna.

Il se leva pour aller pour contempler cette jeune fille qui avait si bien pu le comprendre lorsqu'il était revenu pour sa sixième année. Elle l'avait écouté sans rien dire, puis avait fait la même chose. Ils avaient partagé leur souffrance, ils s'étaient rapprochés petit à petit, sans s'en rendre compte.

Luna avait ré ouverte la porte au monde qui s'était fermée en même temps que le cercueil de sa mère. Harry avait eu le plaisir de la voir sourire, un vrai sourire pas de ceux qu'elle faisait avec cette lueur de tristesse au fond des yeux. Elle souriait et, maintenant, celui-ci se voyait dans ces yeux.

Harry voulait vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien et se rendit compte d'une activité anormale dans l'une des chambres adjacentes à la pièce principale de l'infirmerie. Il voulut savoir ce qu'il se passait lorsque l'infirmière sortit et lui déclara :

« Vous n'avez rien à faire ici », affirma l'infirmière en refermant la porte de la dite chambre.

« Si vous vous êtes levé, c'est que vous devez être rétabli. Attendez-moi, je vais prévenir les fondateurs que vous pouvez rejoindre vos appartements. », avant de s'en retourner d'où elle était venu et de refermer la porte. Harry s'approcha pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans cette pièce, mais il n'entendit rien, certainement un sort d'insonorisation.

Le professeur s'était relevé après que l'infirmière soit repartie, il semblait chercher quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il adressa un regard noir à Harry lorsque ceux-ci se croisèrent. Harry pu remarquer dans le regard de son professeur une lueur d'inquiétude, et ce demanda bien pourquoi.

Hermione se redressa cinq minutes plus tard, tandis ce que l'un des fondateurs entra dans la pièce. Son arrivée réveilla Luna et Ron qui sommeillaient encore. Il s'agissait là d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds lui arrivant à la taille qui s'avança à pas lents et mesurés. Elle s'adressa à eux :

« Je suis ravie de vous accueillir dans notre établissement ! Je me présente, je suis Helga HUFFLEPUFF. Les autres nous rejoindront plus tard. En attendant, avez-vous tous vos affaires avec vous » demanda-t-elle.

« Heu…. » Répondit Harry en regardant son professeur du coin de l'œil. « Nous oui, mais pour le professeur…. »

Severus lui coupa la parole « J'ai également mes affaire Mr Potter. Puis-je savoir maintenant ou nous sommes et pourquoi nous sommes là »

« Je pensais que vous étiez au courant ! Vous êtes pourtant venu avec vos étudiants… » s'exclama-elle avec un certain effarement dans sa voix.

« Je suis ici parce que j'ai surpris des étudiants qui n'étaient pas là où ils devaient être, c'est à dire dans leur dortoir en train de dormir, et non pas dans une salle au 4ème étage », répondit Snape de manière sèche.

Helga ne s'offusqua pas du ton utilisé, elle comprenait qu'il n'était pas agréable de se retrouver dans un endroit alors qu'on a rien demandé. Elle les pria de bien vouloir la suivre dans les quartiers qui leur ont été assignés le temps des vacances d'été.

* * *

Ils se rendirent tous les 6 dans l'aile Ouest au 5ème étage, là ou les quartiers du personnel avaient été établis. Ils arrivèrent devant une tapisserie qui recouvrait la totalité du mur en hauteur et 3 mètres en largeur. Le professeur Snape se renfrogna en voyant celle-ci. Elle représentait un paysage montagneux en fond et à l'avant était installé un chalet dont on pouvait clairement distinguer l'intérieur, un homme en sortit et demanda le mot de passe afin que nos amis puissent l'installer. 

Derrière cette gigantesque tapisserie, ils découvrirent une salle aussi grande que la salle commune des Gryffindor. L'ambiance y était agréable, un feu magique crépitait dans la cheminée, les couleurs de la pièce étaient très diverses, celles des quatre maisons y étaient fidèlement représentées sans une dominance.

Il y avait un magnifique canapé située devant la cheminée de ce salon aux couleurs chatoyantes, car il s'agissait bien là du salon, ainsi que trois fauteuils. Au centre de celui-ci était déposée une table et plusieurs chaises, une immense bibliothèque recouvrait une partie du mur opposé à la cheminée, bien qu'elle ne soit remplie qu'à moitié. Helga leur expliqua que la taille était en prévision des livres qui seront publiés au cours des ans. Tous ces meubles étaient finement travaillés.

La taille de cette pièce laissait présager de celle des chambres y attenantes. Le professeur Snape ne regarda guère et se rendit directement dans l'une des chambres situées à l'étage, car cet appartement était constituait de deux étages. On accédait à celui-ci par un escalier qui se trouvait derrière la porte située entre la bibliothèque et les immenses fenêtres illuminant la pièce.

Lorsque Harry pénétra dans la chambre qui lui était destiné et il y découvrit un immense lit en baldaquin, dans lequel on pouvait dormir à deux sans se toucher de la nuit, un bureau de trois mètres de longueur sur un mètre cinquante de profondeur pourvu de tout le matériel nécessaire pour travailler et de compartiment de rangement, une grande armoire, où il pourrait ranger ses robes, pantalons, pulls et autres vêtements, une commode, pour y mettre ses sous-vêtements, ainsi que d'une bibliothèque, qui comme celle du salon n'était remplit qu'à moitié.

Il était sur qu'Hermione devait être ravie. Lorsqu'il se rendit dans la chambre de ses amis, il constata que celles-ci étaient aménagées de la même manière que la sienneà l'exception des couleurs qui différaient légèrement. Les meubles étaient tous comme ceux du salon d'excellente qualité.

Il n'osera cependant pas se rendre dans la chambre de son professeur de se voir de rabrouer comme celui-ci avait l'habitude de le faire. Bien que l'attitude du professeur Snape ait changé en une année, on n'en est pas trop au point une franche amitié.

Lorsque Harry et ses amis revinrent dans la pièce principale, Helga leur expliqua que les chambres s'adaptaient à leur occupant, de telle manière que ceux-ci se sentent chez eux. Après avoir rangé toutes leurs affaires, ils installèrent donc que devant la cheminée afin de discuter de ce qui venaient de leur arriver. Luna s'installa à côté de lui dans une position qui se voulait purement défensive. En effet elle était lovée dans les bras de celui-ci, position qu'elle avait l'habitude de prendre lorsqu'elle ne se sentait pas totalement rassuré, depuis le milieu de l'année. Hermione, quant à elleétait assis à côté de Ron.

Ils ne furent pas longs avant de s'endormir dans cette atmosphère rassurante. C'est ainsi que l'homme qui entra dans ces appartements découvrit ses invités temporels. Il s'agissait d'un homme de belle stature aux cheveux noirs qui descendait au-dessous des épaules. Le blason situe ici sur sa poitrine ne faisait aucun doute sur son identité. Il s'agissait de Salazar Slytherin.

Celui-ci ne voulait pas les réveiller, il utilisa donc sa baguette sur les quatre jeunes, et les fit léviter afin de les amener chacun dans sa chambre.

Dans la dernière chambre, le professeur Snape s'était installé sur le lit en baldaquin, identique à ceux des autres chambres mis à part la différence de taille. En effet, on pouvait constater que cette pièce était prévue pour deux personnes, l'adaptation à l'occupant n'était pas qu'en fonction de ses goûts mais apparemment en fonction du nombre de personne devant y résider.

* * *

La pièce aux couleurs sobres, comme toutes celles de cet appartement, ne se composait pas que l'un lit, d'une bibliothèque et d'un bureau. Juste à côté du lit, on pouvait distinguer un berceau, auquel un mobile était suspendu. 

Severus Snape était installé sur le lit et joué avec le mobile du berceau d'un air absent. Son regard était dirigé sur celui-ci contemplant d'un regard absent ce qui d'ici un mois environ aurait du s'y retrouver installé. Il était clair que l'homme était plongé très loin dans ses pensées quià son regard, ne devaient être guère joyeuses.

En effet, il se souvenait d'une époque aujourd'hui révolue, une époque où il avait était heureux, mais où tout s'était écroulé sans préavis.

Il croyait que la femme, qu'il l'avait accompagnée dans cette salle du 4ème étage, qu'il maudissait pour les avoir séparésétait restée dans leur temps. Son passé le rattrapait, le souvenir de sa première femme lui revenait en mémoire et lui faisait espérer que celle qu'il avait accompagnée durant une année de sa vie n'aurait pas le même destin funeste que sa première épouse.

_Severus se rappelait avec une précision déconcertante ce qui s'était passé à cette époque.…_

**La suite au prochain chapitre.**


	4. Un passé chargé

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient tout est à J K Rowling

**Un passé chargé**

_Le professeur Snape était installé sur son lit et se souvenait de l'époque où il était heureux avec la femme qu'il avait épousée par amour et non par devoir._

Il se souvenait de cette femme qui par sa simple présence le rendait heureux. Pourquoi sa mère s'était-elle mis en devoir de lui rappeler la charge première dans une famille de sang pur digne de ce nom ? Pourquoi avait-elle dû lui rappeler cette triste époque, lorsqu'elle était venue le voir afin de remplir cette obligation, il y a à peine plus d'un an ?

A peine un an, comment cela était-il possible ? Comment pouvait-elle lui manquer, alors qu'il ne la connaissait que depuis un an ? Lui qui croyait que son cœur meurtri s'était éteint en ce triste jour, il y avait 17 ans de cela, au moins…Il ne voulait pas s'en souvenir et pourtant, il se souvenait du jour où son cœur s'était brisé en mille morceaux.

* * *

_17 ans auparavant…_

Il revenait d'une réunion de Mangemorts, il était, encore à l'époque, un fidèle du Lord noir. Ça réunion avait tiré en longueur, et le seigneur des ténèbres avait été très cruel. Il n'avait pas apprécié les nombreux échecs qu'on lui avait annoncés dans la soirée. Les Doloris avaient plu !

Severus était donc rentré chez lui, courbaturé. Il trouva sa femme dans la cuisine, dans un piètre état. Elle s'était rendue sur le chemin de Traverse, et s'était retrouvé dans les victimes. N'ayant aucun problème apparemment, les médico-mages l'avaient renvoyé à la maison. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'il y aurait des complications.

Mais voilà, lorsque Severus revint, il la trouva. Estella, une jeune sorcière étendue au sol, se tenant le ventre, qu'elle avait déjà bien rond, attendant un enfant qui aurait dû naître 3 mois plus tard. Mais hélas, le destin ne vit pas les choses de cette façon. Et le jeune Severus amena sa femme à Sainte-Mangouste, dont les médico-mages, submergés par les victimes de la dernière attaque, finissaient de soigner ceux-ci. Un médico-mage avait pris en charge immédiatement la jeune femme.

Severus ne sus que beaucoup plus tard que sa femme était sur le point d'accoucher. L'infirmière qui était venue lui annoncer la nouvelle ne semblait pas très optimiste sur la situation. Elle lui expliqua que, lorsqu'elle était venue dans l'après-midi, rien ne présageait un tel retournement. Le médico-mage avait affirmé à l'infirmière qu'une potion avait dû lui être administrée. Il y avait donc des chances pour que cela se passe mal ! L'infirmière l'emmena donc dans la salle d'attente prévue à cet effet.

Severus attendit, et finit par s'endormir sur l'un des sièges de la pièce. Il faut dire qu'avec la réunion du seigneur des ténèbres, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se remettre des quelques Doloris auxquels il avait eu droit ! En clair, la réunion n'avait pas que tiré en longueur, elle avait aussi était très douloureuse pour tous les présents. Severus, après sa sortie de la salle, avait avalé une potion régénérante. Le seul problème avec une telle potion est qu'elle endort, cela permet de récupérer plus vite ses forces, et atténue les effets à long terme d'un tel sort.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il remarqua qu'il faisait plein jour. L'infirmière venait de le réveiller, et s'inquiétait qu'il ait pu dormir. Severus prétendit qu'il avait préféré prendre une potion de sommeil que de tourner en rond dans la salle d'attente toute la nuit. Elle lui fit un triste sourire. Severus sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, il était cependant incapable de savoir quoi ! Il se remémora ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Puis il comprit, c'était sa femme ou son enfant. Il tourna vers l'infirmière son visage, on pouvait distinguer au fond de ses yeux que divers sentiments se battaient pour avoir le dessus, la peur, l'appréhension et le désespoir. Elle lui apprit, d'une voix peu sure, que sa femme était morte, qu'elle était morte d'épuisement. Les médico-mages supposaient que le Doloris qu'elle avait reçu était à l'origine de sa fatigue première. De plus, ce qui ne jouait pas en sa faveur, c'est qu'elle n'était pas d'une forte constitution.

Ne pouvait-il pas avoir une vie normale comme tous les hommes de son âge ? Pourquoi fallait-il que le sort s'acharne sur lui ? Sa famille n'avait-elle pas assez souffert comme cela ? Son père était mort lorsqu'il était jeune. Etant enfant unique, il se devait de faire perdurer le nom de Snape. Bon nombre de ses cousins et cousines avaient suivi son père dans la tombe. Et impossible de savoir pourquoi ! Le plus dur avait encore était la perte de son plus proche cousin, qu'il considérait comme son frère, tué par des moldus.

C'était là, la principale raison qui l'avait poussé à rejoindre le seigneur des ténèbres. Il haïssait ces moldus qui lui avaient pris son 'frère'. Mais là, il se posait des questions. Les moldus qu'il torturait étaient-ils si abjects ? Le regard que cette jeune fille lui avait lancé avant d'être emmené par deux Mangemorts, n'était pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Elle avait peur comme tout un à chacun et cherchait la personne chez qui elle pouvait trouver un peu de réconfort. Elle l'avait vu souffrir sous un Doloris, avant d'être amené devant le maître. Elle avait peur, certes, mais savait clairement ce qui l'attendait. Elle lui avait fait un tendre sourire, un sourire qui vous pardonne.

Depuis ce jour, Severus doutait. Il doutait d'autant plus qu'il savait que c'était des Mangemorts qui étaient à l'origine de l'état de sa tendre Estella. Elle ne serait plus jamais là, lorsqu'il rentrerait le soir. La maison lui semblera vite et dépourvue de vie. Elle était toute sa vie. Comment allait-il pouvoir vivre après l'avoir perdue, perdue à tous jamais ?

L'infirmière le sorti de son état en lui secouant l'épaule. Elle n'avait pas que ça à lui dire. L'enfant était en vie. Cependant, il y avait un bémol à cette heureuse nouvelle, il était également de faible constitution. Son état ne lui permettrait peut être pas de survivre, mais il y avait encore un espoir.

* * *

Un homme entra dans la chambre qu'occupait Severus et le découvrit sur le bord du lit à contempler le mobile qui était accroché à un berceau. L'homme s'avança et secoua Severus, ce qui le fit revenir, peu à peu, au présent, en quelque sorte !

« Vous devriez vous coucher et dormir » dit l'homme que Severus reconnut comme étant Salazar SLYTHERIN, ayant un portrait de lui dans l'un des salles attribuées aux Slytherins.

Severus le regarda dans les yeux, n'ayant pas vraiment compris ce qu'il lui voulait.

« Un peu de repos ne vous fera pas de mal ! Les enfants sont tous dans leur lit, vous devriez en faire autant. Le voyage a aussi dû être fatiguant pour vous », reprit Salazar.

Severus approuva d'un signe de la tête et se dirigea vers son armoire pour en sortir une tenue pour la nuit. Tandis que Salazar repartait et était sur le point de sortir, Severus lui demanda :

« Est-ce… Est ce que nous n'étions que 5 » d'une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas comme étant la sienne.

Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de la sienne, une telle détresse ne pouvait pas ressortir à ce point dans la voix du professeur le plus froid et le plus craint de tout Hogwarts. Mais que lui arrivait-il donc ? Pourquoi, sa voix si froide habituellement, laissait transparaître si facilement ce qu'il y avait au fond de son cœur ?

« En fait, il y avait une femme »

A ces mots, Severus crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter, il se mit à prier tous les dieux pour que cela ne se reproduise pas encore une fois. Pas maintenant, pas encore, il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de revivre ce qui s'était passé 17 ans plutôt !

« C'est Godric qui vous a emmené. Ce dernier nous a dit que selon notre infirmière, il n'y aurait pas de problème, qu'elle se chargeait de stopper les contractions. Elle n'avait pas l'air inquiète sur l'état de sa patiente, si c'est cela qui vous inquiète »

Severus se remit à respirer normalement. Elle allait bien, elle était à l'infirmerie et l'infirmière était là !

Puis un immense sourire éclaira le visage de Severus, pas un de ses sourires ironiques qu'il avait l'habitude de lancer à ses élèves pour leur montrer qu'il était supérieur à eux, non, là il s'agissait d'un vrai sourire. Elle était là, dans la même époque que lui.

Salazar sortit dès qu'il vit ce sourire. Et Severus se changea pour dormir. Il pourrait dormir cette nuit, sans s'inquiéter du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de sa clique. Non, il n'était pas là. Il n'aurait qu'à s'occuper du bienêtre de Jessica, sa femme. Son sourire s'élargit un peu plus, il allait, peut être, enfin pouvoir avoir une famille comme les autres.

Il s'endormit sur cette pensée et sur celle qu'il se répétait tous les soirs. « _Jessica est d'une constitution beaucoup plus forte qu'Estella, elle n'aura pas de problème lors de l'accouchement_. »

Mais à l'exception de tous les soirs, Severus ne put pas mettre la main sur le ventre rond de sa femme et se dire, pour se convaincre, que rien ne se passera comme la première fois.

* * *

Salazar partit rejoindre ses compagnons dans leur salle de travail. Il leur annonça :

« Je lui ai dis qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains à l'infirmerie. Il m'a semblé rassuré. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu la pousser à nous demander de ne pas lui révéler son état actuel !

- Elle m'a dit qu'il était inutile de l'inquiéter, qu'elle craignait pour lui s'il savait. », affirma Helga.

« Oui, mais de là à lui cacher qu'elle est sur le point de donner la vie à son enfant… », reprit Salazar.

« Selon ce que j'ai compris, il aurait un passé qui pourrait lui faire faire n'importe quoi s'il pensait qu'elle risquait quoi que ce soit », annonça Godric.

« De toute façon, il est inutile d'en parler plus, c'est la décision de Jessica. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus que de la soutenir. », conclut Rowena.

Ils se rendirent donc chacun dans leur appartement personnel, afin de prendre un peu de repos. Mais ils savaient qu'il aurait du mal, ils s'inquiétaient tous de savoir si l'accouchement se passerait bien !

* * *

A l'infirmerie, l'infirmière et le médico-mage s'affairaient auprès de Jessica. Après l'échec de la potion inhibitrice, elle s'était efforcée de permettre à leur patiente de reprendre des forces afin de pouvoir affronter cette épreuve dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

Il était hors de question, pour eux, de la perdre. Même si les techniques de leur époque n'étaient pas aussi élaborées que celle d'où la jeune femme venait, ils ne la laisseraient pas mourir.

Pour eux, ce n'était pas un mort qu'il aurait à annoncer, il en était hors de question ! Ils annonceraient un heureux événement.

C'est avec cet objectif en tête qu'ils s'occupèrent de Jessica toute la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit, la potion inhibitrice ralentissant grandement le travail. Cela lui permis de reprendre quelques forces, les contractions s'étant espacées après la prise de la potion.

Jessica connaissant le passé de son mari avait interdit qu'on lui divulgue quoi que ce soit sur son état.

_Elle se rappela de leur première rencontre…_

**La suite au prochain chapitre.**


	5. Une rencontre étrange

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient tout est à J K Rowling

**Une rencontre étrange**

Jessica _se souvenait de la manière dont elle avait rencontré Severus..._

_20 mois plus tôt, quelque part en France..._

La préceptrice de Jessica vint dans sa salle de travail lui annoncer ce qu'elle considérait comme une grande nouvelle.

Elle était entrée, comme à son habitude, de façon très calme dans la pièce, où Jessica se devait de connaître les potions et ingrédients y afférant. Il s'agissait là d'un ordre de sa bienfaitrice.

Mme Brûlebois s'adressa à Jessica de sa voix stricte :

« Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Mme Snape. Elle m'annonce que vous allez la rejoindre d'ici la fin du mois. Elle tient absolument à vérifier que vous saurez tenir correctement à la maison de son fils.

- La date du mariage est donc fixée ? Quand vais-je enfin le rencontrer », demanda avec enthousiasme Jessica, qui ayant été élevée dans l'optique de se marier et de concevoir une famille, ne voyait pas le problème d'un mariage arrangé tel que le sien, n'ayant surtout pas d'autre avenir possible.

« Non, la date n'est pas encore fixée ! Et je vous saurais gré de bien vouloir vous tenir correctement en présence de Mme Snape. De tels débordements seront mal venus. Vous devez absolument lui faire bonne impression. Il vous faudra bien vous comporter... » repris Mme Brûlebois sur le ton du reproche.

« Vous avez vingt-trois ans et ne devez pas oublier que vous n'avez aucun diplôme. Vous ne pouvez donc vous permettre de vous retrouver sans soutien. Si Mme Snape ne vous trouvait pas assez bien pour son fils, c'est ce qui risquerait de vous arriver. Je vous prie donc de mettre en oeuvre tous ce que je vous ai appris afin de satisfaire pleinement votre, je l'espère, future belle-mère.

Mme Snape est très exigeante. Le fait que vous soyez issue d'une grande famille de sorcier de sang-pur joue en votre faveur, certes, mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'elle vous laissera son fils sans rien dire. Vous vivez à sa charge depuis votre plus tendre enfance, vous lui devez donc obéissance. Son projet, en vous prenant sous son aileétait d'ainsi assuré la pérennité du nom des Snape, afin qu'il n'arrive pas ce qui s'est passé récemment à la famille Black. »

Cette remarque glaça le sang de Jessica. Mme Brûlebois lui avait inculqué que le nom d'une famille était ce qu'il y avait de plus important, et qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas le ternir, de quelque façon que ce soit.

« Je le sais, Mme Brûlebois. Vous me l'avez déjà dit. Je vous assure que je ferai tout pour satisfaire Mme Snape.

- Bien, dans ce cas, nous allons préparer vos affaires. Il vous faut tout emporter, car Mme Snape me précise dans sa lettre que la maison sera relouée à la fin du mois.

- Nous ne vivrons pas ici ? Je pensais que cette demeure était suffisante pour y accueillir la famille que nous allons créer avec le fils de Mme Snape » répondit Jessica, stupéfaite de la nouvelle.

« Le fils de Mme Snape est enseignant dans une prestigieuse école d'Angleterre. Celle-ci fait également pensionnat. Vous résiderez donc là-bas.

- Et pendant les vacances scolaires ?

- Pendant les grandes vacances, Mme Snape a prévu que vous habiteriez dans la propriété d'Irlande de la famille. C'est d'ailleurs là-bas que Mme Snape a envisagé d'organiser votre mariage, comme elle me l'avait précisé dans sa précédente lettre. » affirma Mme Brûlebois, mettant fin à la conversation en quittant la pièce.

Jessica se retrouva seule à penser à son avenir. Elle ne connaissait même pas son prénom. Elle ne savait de lui que ce qu'on avait bien voulu lui dire, c'est à dire pas grand chose, cela se résumait en un mot : potion.

Ce simple mot ne lui suffisait pas pour connaître cet homme. Elle prit donc la décision de s'instruire sur le plus grand nombre de matières possibles, afin de pouvoir tenir une conversation convenable.

Les potions, c'est tout ce qu'elle savait sur cet homme qu'elle épouserait d'ici l'été. C'était qu'il aimait les potions, raison pour laquelle elle s'acharnait à vouloir les comprendre. Elle n'avait pas d'avenir en dehors de ce mariage, on le lui avait suffisamment répété pour qu'elle le croie.

Elle se devait donc de répondre aux moindres doléances de Mme Snape afin d'espérer qu'un jour elle ne se retrouve pas à la rue. L'été, cela ne lui laissait que 6 mois. 6 mois, afin de tous savoir sur lui, celui qu'elle épouserait et dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom, car Mme Snape avait refusé de le lui écrire.

Elle prétendait que Jessica ne devait s'occuper que de savoir tenir une maison convenablement et de satisfaire en tout point les exigences de son mari, qui en faitétaient celles de sa mère.

Jessica ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait à son arrivée. Elle n'avait eu des contacts avec Mme Snape qu'au travers des lettres que celle-ci daignait lui écrire, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle n'était que d'une importance minime dans l'histoire qui les concernait.

Mme Snape cherchait à faire de Jessica une jeune femme soumise qui ferait ce qu'on lui dirait sans discuter. Jessica se montrait certes soumise, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser son mari lui dire tout le temps ce qu'elle avait le droit de faire et de ne pas faire.

Ces résolutions étaient, il est vrai, belles, mais pourrait-elle les réaliser ? Elle ne savait rien de lui. Etait-il grand ou petit, gros ou maigre ? Ses cheveux étaient-ils noirs, blond, roux ou châtains ? Tant de questions sur son futur époux auxquelles elle n'aurait de réponses que lorsqu'elle arriverait en Angleterre. La question la plus importanteà ces yeux, comment allait-il la traiter, lui laisserait-il le choix ?

Toutes ses craintes revinrent après l'annonce. Elle avait essayé toutes ses années de ne pas en tenir compte. Elle avait même songé à partir et construire sa propre vie, mais elle ne pourrait pas. Elle ne connaissait personne en dehors de cette demeure, où elle avait grandi.

Jamais, elle n'était allée dans une école, elle n'avait pas de qualification, et ne pouvait donc pas espérer trouver une place qui lui permette de continuer à vivre comme elle le faisait actuellement. Elle avait donc abandonné cette idée, qui ne la mènerait qu'à sa perte.

* * *

La fin du mois arriva plus vite que ce que Jessica voulait. Elle se posait encore toutes ses questions, mais ce disait qu'elle aurait vite des réponses. Elle quitta donc la demeure qui l'avait vu devenir une femme, où elle avait passé pratiquement toute sa vie, depuis le jour où Mme Brûlebois était venue la chercher dans l'un des orphelinats de Londres.

Elle y avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière, et pas n'importe laquelle, elle était une sang-pure, comme le lui disait Mme Snape dans ses lettres, dès qu'elle pu les lire. Il y avait également tout ce qu'une bonne sorcière devait connaître et surtout tout ce qu'une bonne épouse mais également une bonne mère devait savoir.

En ce triste jour de janvier, elle quittait cette maison qui représentait tant de chose pour elle, pour commencer une nouvelle vie.

Le voyage fut très fatiguant pour Jessica qui n'y connaissait rien. Mme Brûlebois l'emmena de France en Angleterre où celle-ci la laissa devant la cheminée d'un pub, 'Le Chaudron Baveur', en lui expliquant comment se rendre à la demeure des Snape.

Elle s'avança donc dans la cheminé et prononça de façon claire et distincte « Le manoir Snape » où elle fut accueillie par une femme, d'environ 60 ans, aux cheveux noirs grisonnants et aux yeux noirs impénétrable, qui se présenta comme étant Morlana Snape. Jessica supposa qu'il s'agissait de Mme Snape, et elle avait raison.

« Bonjour Jessica ! Je vois que vous avez pris soin de votre tenue. Je serais, peut être, votre future belle-mère. Nous allons commencer par vous montrer votre chambre. »

Après cette brève introduction, Jessica pu découvrir la chambre qu'elle allait occuper les mois à venir. Il s'agissait d'une chambre, aux couleurs sombres, où au centre se trônait un grand lit.

« Voici la chambre de mon fils, il s'appelle Severus. Vous prendrez soin de ne pas déranger ses affaires. Cette armoire est pour vos affaires ainsi que la coiffeuse. Vous partagerez la chambre dès qu'il sera rentré. Mais avant cela, veuillez me suivre. »

Jessica suivit Morlana dans l'une des pièces situées au rez-de-chaussée. En y entrant, Jessica découvrit une médico-mage. Elle s'inquiéta de ce qui allait ce passer immédiatement. Il y avait certainement une raison logique à sa présence en ses lieux.

« Mais pour commencer, Mlle Aspholus va vous faire un ensemble des examens qui nous permettrons de savoir si vous êtes compatible avec Severus ! Elle va également vérifier votre virginité ainsi que l'état de votre vagin afin de nous dire si vous supporteriez plusieurs grossesses.

Il va de soit que vous aurez des enfants tant que vous ne nous aurez pas donné un héritier mâle qui puisse faire perdurer le nom de notre famille. De plus, il est hors de question qu'une femme qui a été touchée par un autre homme vienne s'unir à mon fils. Je ne le tolèrerais pas, bien que je sache Mme Brûlebois suffisamment stricte pour que cela n'arrive pas. »

Jessica fut profondément choquée par les propos de cette femme qui devrait devenir sa belle-mère. Cependant, elle fit ce qui lui était demandée et passa les tests qui lui furent imposés sans un mot. Il était hors de question d'abandonner maintenant.

Il s'agissait de son avenir. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer si près du but, bien que le but ne soit pas très plaisantêtre mariée de force. Mais le fait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre possibilité pour vivre, lui fit accepter tout ce que Mme Snape demandait.

Après l'examen médical, Morlana Snape confia à Jessica ce qui était arrivé à la première femme de son fils. Il était donc nécessaire pour elle et afin d'assurer la pérennité de la famille de sa seconde femme soit en pleine forme et surtout capable d'avoir plusieurs enfants.

* * *

Les mois passèrent. Début mai, Jessica n'avait toujours pas vu son fiancé. La date du mariage avait été décidée, ce serait le 1er juillet. Jessica aidait tant qu'elle le pouvait dans les préparations.

Elle ne connaissait pas les goûts de son futur époux et discutait très longuement de ce qui devrait être sur les tables, la couleur des nappes et des serviettes, le noms des invités. Tout ce travail permit à Jessica de ne pas voir le temps défiler tel le sable qu'on égraine.

Fin mai, Morlana se rendit dans l'école où travaillait Severus, Hogwarts. Jessica s'était renseignée sur sa future 'demeure', et avait apprit qu'il s'agissait de la plus prestigieuse école d'Angleterre. Elle avait réussi à se procurer le livre qui traitait des lieux, et ne cessa d'aller de surprise en surprise, en découvrant de que 'L'histoire d'Hogwarts' lui apprenait.

Morlana revint quelques heures plus tard. Jessica n'y compris rien. Ou était Severus ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu ? Ne devait-il pas au moins la rencontrer avant le mariage ? Toutes ses questions tournaient dans sa tête, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie le visage de sa belle-mère, déterminé. Elle était déterminée à ce que ce mariage se fasse, Jessica n'y comprit rien.

Morlana décida que le vendredi suivant, elles iraient, Jessica et elle, rendre visite à Severus. Morlana avait également prié, si ce n'est ordonné, de prendre des affaires propres pour le week-end, voir un peu plus étant donné que la cheminé serait en entretien durant quelques jours. Jessica devrait se faire apprécier de lui. Jessica comprit encore moins la raison d'une telle action.

* * *

Jessica utilisa la poudre de cheminette en compagnie de Mme Snape afin de se rendre à Pré au Lard. Morlana lui fit mettre la capuche de sa cape, elle ne voulait pas que l'on sache qui Jessica était avant le mariage. Elles se rendirent donc au château puis s'avancèrent sur le chemin menant à ses hautes portes, et furent arrêtées par Hagrid, qui elle l'apprit plus tard était le Gardien des Clés.

Après quelques minutes de discussion, elles reprirent leur route, en se dirigeant, comme Jessica le déduit très vite, vers les cachots. Arrivé devant une porte, qui n'avait rien de bien différentes de toutes les autres du couloir, Morlana s'arrêta et frappa.

Une voix grave et dure lui répondit :

« Entrez !

- Bonsoir Severus » répondit sa mère.

A ces mots, l'interpellé pâlit. Il affirma à la classe que le cours était fini, qui trop contente d'échapper au sinistre professeur de potion, ne protesta pas.

Morlana entra et entraîna Jessica à sa suite. Severus surpris ne comprit rien à la présence de cette deuxième. Sa mère fit donc les présentations.

« Severus, voici Jessica ! Jessica, voici mon fils Severus Snape », affirma-t-elle avant de partir sans attendre de réponse de la part de son fils. Il valait mieux, selon elle, qu'elle ne traîne pas afin que Severus ne puisse pas monter une quelconque plaidoirie afin de ne pas garder Jessica avec lui.

« Bonjour Severus », dit timidement Jessica en lui tendant une main, l'autre tenant fermement son sac de voyage.

Severus revient à la réalité à ses mots. Il lui prit la main et la tira à lui afin qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Il voulait l'effrayer, il ne voulait absolument pas se remarier. Il la sentit frissonner, il cru sur le coup qu'il avait réussi, mais non, son regard ne montrait aucune frayeur, bien au contraire...

* * *

Jessica fut soudainement tirée de ses souvenirs par une forte contraction. Celles-ci se faisant de plus en plus proches et fortes, elle reprit pied dans la réalité du moment et se concentra sur ce qu'elle devait faire.

Elle savait qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important aux yeux de son mari. Elle se devait de ne pas faillir. Le médecin qui l'avait examiné avait été très encourageant. Il lui avait clairement dit qu'elle n'aurait aucun problème pour accoucher et que ses enfants devraient être en pleine forme, mais Severus ayant des antécédents de ce point de vue rien n'était moins sûr.

Cela ne l'avait pas rassuré et l'avait poussé à obliger les fondateurs à ne pas divulguer sa situation à son époux.

Jessica se concentra donc sur les contractions et surtout sur les indications que lui donnait le médico-mage. Elle se devait de ne penser qu'à une choseà ce petit être qui, elle en était convaincue, ferait fondre le cœur du froid professeur de Potion.

_Arriva le moment de l'expulsion, le médico-mage ne semblait pas ravi de ce qu'il voyait..._

**La suite au prochain chapitre.**


	6. Entre rire et larmes

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient tout est à J K Rowling

**Entre rire et larmes**

_A la tête que faisait le médico-mage, Jessica sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son bébé._

Elle s'efforça donc de ne pas suivre son instinct. Elle demanda, après avoir inspiré une grande bouffée d'oxygène, ce qui se passait.

Le médico-mage lui apprit que le cordon ombilical était autour du cou du bébé. Il ne savait apparemment quoi faire pour la survie du bébé. Jessica prit donc les choses en mains et ordonna au médico-mage d'introduire un doigt entre le cordon et la gorge de l'enfant, puis de tirer doucement sur le cordon afin qu'il ait une marge de manœuvre.

Ceci fait, le médico-mage ne lâchant pas le cordon, Jessica poussa lors de la contraction qui ne tarda pas afin d'expulser le chérubin. Le médico-mage pris, aussitôt, le cordon afin de le couper et d'en dégager le nouveau-né.

Il regarda Jessica, ne sachant que faire dans la situation actuelle, le bébé ne respirait apparemment pas. Celle-ci prit donc son enfant et lui administra une bonne claque sur les fesses afin, espérait-elle, de dégager ses voies respiratoires.

Le bébé se mit immédiatement à pleurer, faisant ainsi sourire les personnes présentes. L'infirmière reprit le bébé des bras de sa mère et l'emmena dans la pièce adjacente afin de vérifier qu'il se portait bien ainsi que le nettoyer.

L'infirmière revint après 15 minutes d'absence, temps qu'il lui fallut pour l'expulsion du placenta. Le médico-mage en profita également pour aider Jessica à se nettoyer et changer ses draps afin qu'elle puisse se reposer avant le matin, qui d'après la montre était encore assez loin.

Le bébé fut installé sur le ventre de sa mère, qui avait enlevé sa nuisette dans ce but, et chercha à téter. L'infirmière annonça à Jessica :

« Il s'agit d'une magnifique petite fille qui, malgré le problème de son cordon ombilical, se porte comme une petite reine ! Pouvons-nous prévenir votre mari maintenant ?

- Non, je préférerais le lui dire demain. Il a besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il n'était pas très en forme ces derniers jours. Je m'inquiète, j'espère que ce n'est que passager… », répondit Jessica sur un ton fatigué certes mais surtout où l'on pouvait facilement percevoir l'inquiétude qu'elle avait pour son mari.

A cette réponse, l'infirmière comprit qu'elle tenait trop à cet homme qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontré pour pouvoir espérer obtenir une autre réponse de sa part.

Pendant ce temps, le petit être installait sur le ventre de sa mère avait réussià l'aide de celle-cià trouver ce qu'il cherchait, le sein de celle-ci. Il commença à se nourrir tel un animal affamé. Jessica ne s'en inquiéta pas, elle avait eu le temps de lire bon nombre de livre sur les nouveau-nés et savait que sa petite fille agissait selon son instinct. Instinct qui s'atténuerait avec le temps, elle ne chercherait plus de façon quasi-désespérée le sein nourricier de sa mère.

L'infirmière décida qu'il était inutile de réveiller les fondateurs pour cela également. Elle s'installa donc le plus confortablement possible pour finir la nuit, au cas où Jessica ou le petit être qui se trouvait sur son ventre auraient besoin d'elle.

* * *

Le soleil réveilla le professeur Snape. Celui-ci fut de mauvaise humeur, il se demanda pourquoi le sort d'assombrissement ne fonctionnait pas. Il savait pourtant parfaitement le faire, puis ne sentant pas l'habituelle présence de cette femme avec qui on l'avait contraint à partager sa vie, lui rappela les événements de la vieille. 

Il se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir eu la présence d'esprit de lancer le sort. La fatigue ne pouvait justifier un tel oubli. Il décida donc d'une bonne douche lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il sortit donc les affaires nécessaires et partit vers la salle de bain.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée. Il ne lui vient même pas à l'idée qu'il se baladait dans un appartement où deux jeunes filles pouvaient sortir de leur chambre à tout moment et le découvrir avec son bas de pyjama.

Après s'être déshabillé, il entra dans la douche. Il se savonna savamment et remarqua l'absence de son épouse qui avait pour habitude de lui frotter le dos mais surtout lui masser les cheveux de telle manière qu'ils n'étaient plus emmêlés, choses qui lui était impossible de faire.

Severus Snape n'avait jamais réussi à se laver les cheveux sans se les emmêler. C'était là la raison qui lui faisait se laver les cheveux rarement, enfin avant qu'il ne soit remarié. Il se souvient de la première fois où elle lui avait lavé les cheveux. C'était la veille du mariage, sa mère lui avait dit qu'il devait se les laver. Il devait faire honneur à sa famille et donc se présenter à la cérémonie parer de ses plus beaux vêtements et surtout propre comme un galion neuf.

Jessica avait tout entendu et lui avait demandé s'il avait besoin d'un quelconque aide, ayant certainement constaté son air bougon. Il lui avait répondu d'une petite voix, qui ne lui correspondait absolument pas, qu'il avait des problèmes avec ses cheveux, en regardant le sol. Ne l'entendant pas rire de son problème qu'il considérait comme insignifiant, il releva la tête et pu constater qu'elle lui adressait un regard doux, qui le fit fondre. Jessica lui lava les cheveux avec le plus grand soin.

Severus se mit sous le jet de la douche afin d'enlever la mousse qu'il avait sur la tête, et se demanda si ce n'était pas à partir de ce moment précis qu'il avait considéré Jessica comme une femme pouvant lui être utile, que comme une compagne encombrante dont il aurait voulu se passer.

C'est à l'évocation du souvenir de la veille de son mariage que Severus sortit de la douche, le sourire aux lèvres. Il attrapa une serviette et la mit à sa taille avant d'en prendre une deuxième pour s'occuper de sa chevelure rebelle.

C'est à cet instant que la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme torse-nu, aux cheveux en bataille et aux yeux verts encore ensommeillés. Harry se frotta les yeux en rentrant dans la pièce avant de remettre ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Bonjour professeur. Je peux », demanda celui-ci ne sachant pas si son professeur accepterait qu'il utilise la salle de bain en même temps que lui.

« Allez-y Potter. La douche est libre.

Merci Monsieur. »

Sur ce, Harry posa ses affaires à côté de celle de son professeur et commença à se dévêtir.

Sentant le regard de son professeur sur lui, Harry se retourna et rencontra un regard auquel il ne s'attendait pas du tout de la part de cet homme qui le traitait comme un prétentieux. Dans les yeux de l'homme, on pouvait lire de la stupeur. Harry suivit le regard et comprit que l'expression était due à son corps. Il ne savait cependant pas ce que son corps avait de si particulier pour que Severus Snape, le professeur le plus craint de tout Hogwarts à son époque et qui ne laisse pas ses émotions transparaître, affiche ouvertement un tel effarement.

Harry le sortit bien vite de son état de stupéfaction en demandant :

« Qu'y a-t-il professeur ? Il y a un problème »

La crainte était clairement audible dans sa voie. Un tel homme ne pouvait pas réagir comme cela sans raison, sans raison grave ! Severus reprit ses esprits en regardant son élève droit dans les yeux et lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis déjà plusieurs minutes à la vu du corps de son étudiant qu'il trouvait maigre, voire même un peu trop.

« Vous êtes maigre Potter ! Vous ne vous goinfrez donc pas assez pour garder tout ce que vous ingurgitez », s'exclama Severus de son ton habituel.

Il vit aussitôt Harry rougir et se retourner pour continuer à se déshabiller afin de prendre une bonne douche. Il ne prit conscience que le professeur Snape s'était avancé qu'au moment où celui-ci lui prit les poignets et le retourna de force pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

La réalisation fut tellement brutale qu'Harry glissa et tomba dans les bras de son professeur qui ne l'avait pas lâché. Il attendait une explication et ne le laisserait pas se dérober avec une réponse évasive.

« Potter, vous allez me répondre. Je trouvais déjà que vous n'étiez pas grand pour un garçon de votre âge, mais en plus je constate que vous êtes maigre comme un clou. Par Merlin, comment se fait-il que vous soyez dans cet état ?

Votre père était plus grand que vous d'au moins 10 cm à votre âge et, si je me souviens bien, il devait être plus lourd que vous. Vous êtes aussi léger qu'une plume !

La nourriture que nous avons à Hogwarts ne vous convient pas. Vous avez certainement l'habitude de mets plus raffinés.

- Professeur, arrêtez. Je ne suis pas mon pèreà la fin. Pourquoi voulez-vous absolument que je lui ressemble en tous points ? Je ne sais quasiment rien de lui, si ce n'est ce qu'on m'en a dit, et encore moins de ma mère.

Vous ne savez rien de moi. Vous m'avez catalogué dans la même catégorie que mon père alors que vous ne me connaissiez pas. Je ne connaissais rien au monde de la magie avant qu'Hagrid ne vienne me donner ma lettre.

Lors de mon premier cours avec vous, vous avez cru que je ne faisais pas attention ! Et bien détrompez-vous, j'écrivais ce que vous disiez exactement. Je peux même vous ressortir la feuille que j'ai utilisée ce jour là !

Je ne connaissais pas le monde de la magie que depuis un mois, je ne savais pas de quoi vous me parliez. »… la voix d'Harry était brisée, il en avait même les larmes aux yeux.

Severus voyant cela réagi comme il ne l'aurait jamais cru de sa part, il prit Harry dans ses bras et le laissa pleurer tout son soul contra sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il le faisait, mais savait qu'il devait le faire. Harry avait craqué à cause de lui. Il l'avait poussé à bout.

« Chutça va aller. » Le professeur se montra une douceur que personne n'aurait cru qu'il aurait. Il s'installa plus confortablement au bord de la baignoire et mit Harry sur ses genoux tout en continuant à lui à faire des cercles dans le dos du garçon pour l'aider à se calmer.

Après quelques minutes, Harry s'excusa de s'être emporté de la sorte auprès de son professeur. Celui-ci refusa ses excuses, prétendant que c'était à lui de s'excuser pour l'attitude qu'il avait eue.

« Je n'aurais pas dû vous comparer à votre père, mais ce qu'il m'a fait, je ne peux lui pardonner. Allez maintenant, prenez votre douche, nous aurons notre discussion plus tard. Et dépêchez-vous »

Le ton qu'avait employé Severus Snape ne lui était pas habituel. Il était doux et sans colère. Harry aurait pu croire que ce n'était pas son professeur de Potions détesté qui lui adressait la parole. Il fit ce qui lui était si gentiment ordonné avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Harry finit donc de se déshabiller et entra dans la douche où il fit couler l'eau chaude sur ses muscles, afin d'effacer au plus vite de son esprit ce moment d'égarement qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir devant son professeur.

Cependant, il ne le regrettait pas. Il allait peutêtre enfin pouvoir discuter avec l'homme sans les a priori par rapport à son père. Harry avait tant de fois souhaiter connaître l'homme qui se cacher derrière ce masque froid et impénétrable qui semblait s'être fissuré au cours de l'année.

Soudain Harry entendit un cri. Il ouvra la porte et se retrouva devant un Severus Snape se débattant avec ses cheveux. Il se mit à rire et lorsque celui-ci lui lança un regard noir en lâchant la brosse qui était coincée dans ses cheveux, son rire redoubla.

« Potter, ceci n'est vraiment pas drôle », s'exclama rageusement Snape, qui de par le sourire qui pointait au coin de ses lèvres n'en pensait pas un mot, et accompagna Harry.

Harry ne réussi à reprendre son souffle que lorsque Ron rentra dans la salle de bain. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Ron étant passé d'un air strict, dont il se servait lorsqu'il voulait utiliser son autorité de Préfetà un air de complète stupéfactionà voir son professeur et son meilleur ami en train de rire à gorge déployée dans la salle de bain.

Harry se retrouva donc assis dans la cabine de douche à essayer de reprendre une respiration normale. Cela ne fut pas facile, mais il y réussit au bout de 5 minutes grâce à l'air renfrogné qu'avait pris son ami. Severus également avait réussi à se calmer.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Professeur, vous avez une brosse accrochée dans les cheveux », annonça Ron le plus sérieux du monde.

Severus, qui s'était affalé par terre, ne pouvant plus tenir debout à force de rire, se redressa et informa son élève que :

« Cette brosse est exactement la raison de notre rire Monsieur Weasley » répondit l'interpellé.

Ron fut très surpris par le ton qu'employait son professeur. Ce ton n'était pas celui qu'il utilisait habituellement avec eux. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Ron décida qu'une telle question devrait attendre. Il le saurait tôt ou tard, enfin il l'espérait, d'autant que cela ne lui déplaisait pas.

« Pourquoi n'utilisez-vous pas un sort de démêlage ? J'en connais un qui fonctionne très bien. Je l'utilise souvent étant donné que j'ai perdu un pari » fini Ron en montrant ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient en dessous des épaules.

En effet, Ron avait perdu un pari avec les jumeaux. Le gage en était que Ron devait laisser ses cheveux pousser, au dam de sa mère qui avait hurlé lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas se les couper.

Après avoir entendu toute l'histoire, elle avait finalement accepté de laisser Ron avec les cheveux longs. Elle lui avait néanmoins appris un sort qui s'est avéré fort utile surtout dans le cas présent.

Ron sortit donc sa baguette et lança le sort sur les cheveux de son professeur. On entendit la brosse heurtée le carrelage de la salle de bain. Il se dirigea vers la cabine de douche et demanda à Harry, qui s'y trouvait toujours, après avoir déposé ses affaires :

« Tu as fini, parce que sinon tu ferais bien de te dépêcher… On a une revanche à prendre, je te rappelle.

- Non, j'ai fini. Tu peux prendre la place » répondit Harry ayant repris son sérieux.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous allez faire », questionna Severus, après être détaché de son image dans le miroir où ses cheveux étaient parfaitement peignés.

« Oh ! Pas grand chose, professeur. Nous allons juste prendre notre revanche sur Hermione. Elle nous a réveillés de façon très peu conventionnelle un dimanche, alors que nous n'avions que nos devoirs à faire pour le week-end. En plus, il n'était que 8 h », répondit Harry qui essayait tant bien que mal, comme tous les matins, de mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa chevelure plus en bataille que d'habitude après la douche.

« Et de quoi s'agit-il » demanda Severus, avec un sourire en coin.

« Pas grand chose. », répondit Ron qui venait de sortir de la douche.

_Il utilisa sur lui le même sort qu'il avait utilisé sur son professeur, et ses cheveux se démêlèrent automatiquement. Il fit une rapide natte avec et se tourna vers Harry en lui lançant un regard pour lui dire qu'il était prêt à se venger._

**La suite au prochain chapitre.**


	7. Les conséquences de nos actes

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient tout est à J K Rowling

**Les conséquences de nos actes**

_Ron sortit de la douche en disant :_

_« Pas grand chose. »_

Une telle réponse ne permit pas au professeur Snape de savoir ce que mijotaient les deux garnements qui se trouvaient actuellement avec lui dans la salle de bain. Il se dit qu'il le serait bien assez tôt.

En effet, Ron et Harry sortirent de la salle avec un sceau plein d'eau et se dirigèrent vers la chambre qu'occupait la cible de la blague, celle d'Hermione Granger.

Harry ouvrit la porte en faisant attention à faire le moins de bruit possible. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se réveille avant que Ron n'agisse ! Celui-ci le suivit de près et s'avança à pas de loup jusqu'à la tête du lit de leur victime, où il renversa le seau d'eau tiède sur sa tête.

Hermione se redressa aussitôt, dévoilant par la même occasion son pyjama en flanelle dont le haut, déjà transparent, qui grâce à l'eau ne cachait plus rien de la voluptueuse poitrine de sa propriétaire, mais celle-ci ne s'en rendit pas compte.

Elle se mit à les poursuivre dans le salon en leur criant après qu'ils n'étaient que deux obsédés. En faite, elle courrait plus après Ron, qui était en état de se faire pourchasser par la furie en question.

Harry s'était affalé sur le fauteuil le plus proche dès que la 'scène de ménage', comme il s'amusait à appeler leur dispute quotidienne, avait commencé. Autant d'habitude, il trouvait ça lassant, mais là, c'était autre chose. Voir la sage et studieuse Hermione Granger courir après un garçon avait quelque chose de comique, et surtout d'irréel.

La porte de la dernière chambre s'ouvrit sur une blonde aux cheveux dans tous les sens. Harry se tourna pour la voir arriver, et son rire redoubla. Luna quelque peu vexée, se dirigea vers la salle de bain en faisant mine de l'ignorer. Harry l'attrapa par la taille à son passage et la fit basculer sur le fauteuil. Il se mit à la chatouiller afin de se faire pardonner.

Lorsqu'il décida qu'il en avait assez, il arrêta pour se rendre compte de leur position. Elle était les fesses au bord du fauteuil avec Harry entre ses jambes. Il voulu se dégager mais son regard fut happé par celui d'argent de la jeune fille, qui n'en était plus vraiment une.

Harry plongea dans ce regard qui, il y a à peine deux ans, lui donnait un air surpris. Elle avait bien grandi depuis le premier jour où il l'avait rencontré dans le train l'entraînant vers sa cinquième année. Elle avait certes pris des formes, comme toutes les filles de son âge, mais elle avait modifié son apparence. Au début de sa sixième année, Harry l'avait déjà trouvé changée.

* * *

_ 10 mois plus tôt_

Elle avait certes encore les cheveux dans tous les sens, mais ses yeux d'argent n'étaient plus tout à fait comme avant. Ils n'étaient plus globuleux, et ne lui donnaient plus l'air aussi détaché du monde qui l'entourait. Harry avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de cacher tout au fond, tout au fond de son âme.

Il s'était rendu compte alors, qu'il ne l'a connaissait pas vraiment, et lorsqu'il la vit étreindre son père pour lui faire ses au revoir, il décida qu'il devait essayer de se rapprocher d'elle. Après tout, elle aussi avait vu un être cher mourir devant ses yeux. Elle trouverait peut être plus facilement les mots qui allègeraient le poids qui pesait sur sa conscience d'avoir entraîné son parrain dans un piège, qui lui apparaissait maintenant clairement comme grossier.

Il allait le faire, il allait se rapprocher de cette jeune fille que tout le monde fuyait comme la peste. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu comme lui avec son père. Ils n'avaient, pour la plus part, pas remarqué ses changements durant l'été. Ron, oui. Il avait même fait une remarque qui l'avait marqué :

« Whaou ! Je rêve ou Luna a des vêtements moulants à la mode ? Elle est presque aussi canon qu'Hermione. »

Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il avait regardé si la citée n'était pas dans les parages. Et lorsqu'il aperçut celle-ci sur le quai à une dizaine de mètre d'eux, il poussa un soupir de soulagement, avant de regarder son meilleur ami, qui avait clairement noté le sous-entendu de la phrase. Celui-ci lui fit un large sourire.

Ron eut le bon sens de rougir, confirmant ainsi les soupçons d'Harry qu'il avait déjà au vu de ce qui s'était passé entre eux depuis leur première année, bien qu'il ne l'avait réalisé que pendant les présentement terminées vacances. C'est Luna qui vint à la rescousse de Ron en leur demandant si il pouvait l'aider avec ses bagages.

Elle entra dans le wagon entre Harry et Ron, face au premier, qui, grâce au décolleté de Luna, pu constater quelle avait des formes plus qu'agréable. Hermione fit de même mais face à Ron. Celui-ci s'exclama :

« A croire qu'elles le fonds exprès !

- Leurs décolletés sont très ouverts, tu ne trouves pas », demanda Harry.

« Je sais, Ginny en a. Je trouve cela indécent. Je n'ai pas envie que le premier venu regarde la poitrine de ma sœur et ce mette à baver dessus comme si c'était de la viande. Sans parler d'Hermione », répondit Ron.

« Ron, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire à propos de toi et Hermione », taquina Harry.

« Non, heu… non. Il n'y a rien entre nous, enfin… J'aimerais bien c'est vrai, mais qu'est -ce qu'une fille, heu… je veux dire une femme comme elle ferait avec un mec comme moi » rétorqua piteusement Ron. « Tu la vois avec moi ? Ma famille est pauvre, je ne pourrais pas lui offrir ce à quoi elle aurait droit. », continua-t-il tristement.

« Allons Ron, pourquoi tu racontes des âneries aussi grosses que toi ? Si une fille s'intéresse à toi, ce n'est pas parce que ta famille à de l'argent, sinon c'est qu'elle ne t'aime pas vraiment. », affirma Hermione, d'une voix quelque peu sèche, qui avait apparemment entendu une partie de la conversation.

Ron vira très vite au rouge. Il avait entendu une porte s'ouvrir lorsqu'il avait répondu à Harry, mais ne pensait pas que c'était Hermione. Heureusement, qu'il n'avait pas dità ce moment là, de qui il parlait.

Harry entra rapidement dans leur compartiment, et Ron suivi Hermione pour la réunion des Préfets. Harry profita du voyage pour espionner tout son soul Luna. Il espérait ainsi en connaître un peu plus sur cette mystérieuse jeune fille.

« Harry, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Mon haut ne te plaît peut être pas »

Harry s'aperçu qu'elle avait bien changé en deux mois. Elle s'intéressait à ce qu'il pouvait penser par rapport à son apparence.

« Non, il te va très bien. » répondit Harry hésitant. « C'est juste que… En fait, je voulais que… » Il prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène est continua. « J'aurais aimé parler avec toi de la mort. Tu y as été confrontée par rapport à ta mère. Et je dois t'avouer que tu étais la seule, avant les vacances, avec qui j'arrivai à parler sans problème. Donc, j'espérai que tu pourrai m'aider à gérer mon… mon deuil. J'ai encore du mal à accepter que… que Sirius soit… qu'il soit mort. Au fait, pourquoi as-tu changé de style », termina Harry de peur d'essuyer un refus.

A son grand étonnement, Luna ne le regarda pas comme une bête curieuse qui voulait tout connaître de la mort, qui disait des mots qui n'avaient rien à faire dans la bouche du garçon qui a survécu, le sauveur du monde sorcier. Non, elle le regardait avec une lueur de compréhension. Et elle lui répondit :

« Harry, je ne suis pas bien placée pour t'aider. Je sais très bien que je ne suis pas très sociable, que l'on dit que je suis bizarre, encore plus qu'un sorcier normal ! Et ça, c'est à cause de ce qui est arrivé à ma mère, j'en suis consciente maintenant. Si tu veux, je suis d'accord pour discuter de tout cela ensemble. », finit-elle par dire avec un petit sourire timide.

« Luna, merci. Mais tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu as changé de style !

- En fait, j'ai mis ses vêtements pour faire plaisir à mon père. Il m'a dit lorsque je suis revenue de ma quatrième année que je devais me faire des amis, que je devais m'ouvrir aux autres. Alors pour cela, il m'a… il m'a emmené voir un médico-psychiatre. Il pensait que cela m'aiderait, mais je ne me sens pas plus à l'aise avec les autres. Au contraire, j'ai peur du regard des autres.

J'ai vu les regards qu'on me lançait lorsque je passai pour monter dans le train. Ils ne me regardaient pas moi, mais mon corps, je suis sure qu'ils ne savaient même pas qui j'étais. Toi et Ron aviez la même lueur qu'eux dans vos yeux, mais étrangement, cela ne m'a pas gênée. Peut être parce que je savais que vous m'aviez reconnu. J'ai vu Ron te parler lorsqu'il m'a vu, il m'avait reconnu, n'est-ce pas », confessa d'une traite Luna.

« Oui, il t'avait reconnu, et moi aussi. Si cela te dérange tant que ça de porter ces vêtements, je peux te laisser pour que tu puisses déjà mettre ton uniforme ! Tu te sentira mieux avec. » répondit Harry

Luna se mit à rougir, mais demanda à Harry de rester, en lui affirmant que cela ne la dérangeait pas si c'était lui. Elle lui confessa également qu'elle n'avait pas encore accepté la mort de sa mère, mais qu'elle avait pris conscience de certaines choses.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans inconvénient majeur. Après le retour de Ron et d'Hermione, ils eurent l'habituelle visite de leur cher Slytherin. Il y eut les habituelles insultes. Draco et ses deux acolytes ne prirent pas de risque visà-vis de ce qui c'était passé à la fin de leur cinquième année.

Arrivé, Ron et Hermione descendirent afin d'assumer leur fonction de préfet. Ainsi Harry se retrouva seul avec Luna. Il pensa que c'était le bon moment de commencer la relation qu'il voulait entreprendre avec elle, celle de confident.

* * *

Le professeur Snape fit sortir Harry de ses souvenirs en demanda, d'une voix suave :

« Miss Granger, vous devriez aller vous habiller de manière plus convenable. Votre tenue est vraiment indécente. Où vous croyez vous ? Nous ne sommes pas dans un bordel »

Harry, qui s'était retourné à la voix de son professeur se retrouvant coincé sur le fauteuil avec Luna, pu voir un sourire apparaître sur le visage de celui que l'on n'en croyait pas capable. Celui-ci ne s'arrêta pas en chemin, et le continua jusqu'à sa chambre où il se changea.

Hermione marmonna quelque chose à propos des garçons et de leurs hormones incontrôlables. Ceux sur quoi Ron et Harry lui révélèrent la raison de ce réveil en fanfare :

« Tu te souviens certainement de ce dimanche d'avril ou tu es venu nous réveiller à 8 h, alors que nous n'avions rien d'important de prévu ce jour-là », questionna Ron

Hermione se mis à rougir quelque peu en cachant comme elle le pouvait sa poitrine, aux yeux des hommes présents, et bégaya un oui à peine audible. Harry lui rétorqua que :

« Et bien, ma chère Hermioneétant donné que tu es notre amie, nous avons été mandatés pour venger l'ensemble du dortoir des garçons de sixième année que tu as réveillé de la même manière, dois-je te le rappeler ? Nous avons donc eu pour mission, comme nous ne pouvons pas entrer dans le dortoir des filles, de le faire pendant les vacances, qu'en majeur partie tu passes avec nous ! Tu comprendras donc aisément la raison de tout cela. », finit Harry sans se départir du petit sourire qu'il avait depuis le début de cette conversation.

« Moi, je me souviens bien de ce jour. Je crois que la majeure partie des filles présentes dans la salle commune se sont délectées de pouvoir contempler des garçons tors nus. En tout cas, j'ai entendu plus d'une exclamation approbatrice quand au spectacle. Parvati a dit qu'elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle se demandait comment tu avais eu le courage, toi l'élève modèle, de relever leur défit. Et ce sont ses mots » déclara Luna, très calmement.

Sa tirade fini, Luna s'extirpa du fauteuil pour se rendre dans sa chambre afin d'y prendre ses affaires nécessaires à sa toilette. Elle se rendit donc à la salle de bain en même temps qu'Hermione qui sorti de sa chambre également, le visage rouge à la vue des deux garçons entrain de discuter.

* * *

Les filles prêtes, la porte de leur appartement s'ouvra sur deux personnes, une femme, celle qu'il avait vu lorsque leur professeur était entré dans la salle ou ils s'étaient réfugiés pour entamer leur voyage, mais également un homme de fort belle allure qu'ils, ils en étaient sûrs, avaient déjà vu.

L'identité de l'homme fut très vite élucidée lorsque nos quatre amis remarquèrent le blason sur sa poitrine, un serpent. Il s'agissait de Salazar Slytherin. Harry décida, pour en être sur, de lui parler en Parseltongue pour le saluer. Celui-ci ne réagit pas immédiatement et lui rendit son salut dans la même langue

Lorsque celui-ci s'en rendit compte, il regarda Harry en lui faisant des yeux ronds. Il ne comprenait pas comment le descendant de son ami Godric pouvait savoir parler la langue des serpents. C'était impossibleà moins qu'il ne soit également l'un de ses descendants.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensés lorsqu'il vit Severus Snape descendre. La jeune femme, que ne connaissait pas encore le quatuor, se dirigea vers lui, en lui disant :

« Oh, non. Tu ne vas pas sortir comme ça ! Tu m'avais promis que tu ne mettrais pas tes vieilles frusques, tout juste assez bonnes pour un moine. Il est hors de question que notre fille te voie dans cette tenue. »

Le concerné en resta sans voix. Sa femme était là, devant lui. Elle n'était plus enceinte. Elle avait de nouveau la ligne qu'elle affichait lors de leur mariage. Il mit plusieurs minutes avant de réaliser, alors qu'elle l'emmenait vers l'étage ou se trouvait leur chambre, qu'elle avait parlée du bébé. Une fille, il avait une fille.

Ses élèves n'y comprenaient absolument rien. Comment cette femme arrivait à faire du professeur le plus craint de tout Hogwarts dans leur époque ce qu'elle voulait ? Il se laissait traîner vers les escaliers sans réagir.

Puis soudain, comme s'il était sorti d'un rêve, Severus Snape, ex-mangemort, membre de l'ordre du Phoenix, maître es Potion et professeur le plus crains de ses élèves, pris cette femme dans ses bras et la fit tourner dans les airs en criant de joie. Et l'on pouvait voir sur son visage, d'habitude si inexpressif, un large sourire l'illuminé.

Ses étudiants, complètement perdus, en tombèrent à la renverse sous les rires du fondateur présent. Lorsque Severus fut calmé, il alla de bonne grâce se changer, sous le regard de sa femme qui lui lança :

« Et ne met pas ta dernière tenue que tu mets en cours. Je ne veux pas que notre fille voie pour la première fois son père vêtu comme un croque-mort. »

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle se retrouva face à face aux étudiants de son mari et à Salazar. Se tournant vers ce dernier, elle lui dit :

« Salazar, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, mais vous auriez dû voir la tête que nos quatre jeunes amis ont faite lorsqu'ils ont vu Severus agir comme cela. Je n'ai pas pu résister, veuillez m'en excuser.

Bien »

Elle se tourna vers les étudiants et continua « Je suis Jessica Snape, et avant que vous ne le demandiez, je suis sa femme. Quant à la raison du débordement de mon mari, elle est simple, j'ai accouché cette nuit, et bien évidemment, il n'était pas au courant. Maintenant, pourriez vous me dire à qui je m'adresse »

C'est Hermione qui reprit ses esprits en premier. Elle se mit donc en devoir de présenter ses compagnons :

« Voici Luna Lovegood, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter et moi, c'est Hermione Granger. »

Lorsque Severus revint, habillé d'une robe d'un vert foncé très Slytherin mais donc la coupe mettait sa silhouette beaucoup plus en valeur, il prit sa femme par la taille de manière possessive, montant bien par-là que personne n'avait intérêt à s'en prendre à elle. Il craignait peut être une mauvaise blague par rapport à sa femme.

Salazar se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de tous sur lui, mais aussi pour faire redescendre la tension qui venait subitement de s'installer dans la pièce. Il leur annonça qu'on les attendait dans la grande salle où ils allaient leur présenter l'ensemble du personnel actuel de l'école.

Il leur précisa également que leur entraînement commencerait dès que possible. Ils sortirent donc tous pour se rendre dans la grande salle. Cependant, ils firent un détour par l'infirmerie où tous avaient décidé d'aller voir le nouveau-né, ce qui avait grandement surpris le père de la visitée.

_Sur le chemin, ils rencontrèrent un jeune homme..._

**La suite au prochain chapitre.**


	8. Entre l'amour et la haine

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient tout est à J K Rowling

**Entre l'amour et la haine**

_Sur le chemin, ils rencontrèrent un jeune homme._

Celui-ci ne se présenta pas et s'adressa directement à Salazar :

« Alors, c'est TES invités ! C'est pour eux que vous me laissez seul dans notre demeure ? Je suis sûr que la majeure partie d'entre eux ne sont que de vulgaires sang- de- bourbe », s'exclama-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait tout sauf cordiale.

Pendant son petit discours, Ron serra les points. Hermione, Luna et Harry le regardèrent en craignant la réaction de leur ami, qu'ils savaient ne par tarder, compte tenu de son caractère volcanique qui se reflétait parfaitement dans la couleur des cheveux de celui-ci.

En effet, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Ron ne se jette sur le garçon, le prenne au collet et s'exclame en le regardant droit dans les yeux, ceux-ci exprimant la colère chez Ron et de l'indifférence chez le jeune homme :

« Que sais-tu de nous ? Que sais-tu des sorciers nés de parents moldus ? De là d'où nous venons, les sorciers dits de sang-purs se sont tellement mariés entre eux que leurs enfants savent à peine tenir correctement leur baguette, et ceux qui savent le faire ont eu la bonne idée de ne pas continuer dans cette voie sans issue qui mènera notre communauté à sa perte »

Ron avait fini sa tirade avec un tel ton de colère que ses amis craignirent qu'il ne s'emporte. Leur professeur s'avança et posa sa main sur l'épaule de celui-ci, dans le but évident de le calmer.

Cette manœuvre eu l'effet escompté. Ron se retourna, s'attendant à voir un de ses amis intervenir afin de l'empêcher d'en venir aux mains. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir son professeur dont le visage affichait une douceur inhabituelle, ce qui surprit Ron. Severus s'adressa à lui de sa voix la plus douce :

« Il est inutile de s'emporter Weas… Ronald. Il y a des choses beaucoup plus importante dans la vie que de simples mots. Venez, vous vouliez voir Elaya !

- Elaya, c'est ainsi que s'appelle votre fille », répondit Ron, certes surpris, mais on pouvait voir clairement qu'il était heureux à l'idée de rendre visite au bébé de ce professeur qui se montrait actuellement beaucoup plus humain.

Salazar prit la parole :

« Veuillez excuser mon fils. Il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas aimé que je ne le raccompagne pas à notre demeure, auprès de sa mère. » ,puis, se retournant vers le jeune homme :

« Pourquoi êtes vous ici ? Votre mère va s'inquiéter de ne pas vous voir au repas !

- Mère ne risque pas de s'inquiéter puisqu'elle est également ici. Je constate que vous n'avez, encore une fois, pas lu le courrier qui vous était adressé », rétorqua celui-ci.

« Je n'ai eu aucun courrier. Il va falloir que le service du courrier soit revu. Ce système ne fonctionnement pas correctement. Quant à vous jeune homme, je vous serais gré de bien vouloir vous tenir convenablement. Vous adresser à moi d'une telle manière est inconvenant. Maintenant, où se trouve votre mère ? Je serais surpris qu'Adélia vous ait enseigné à vous conduire ainsi. », répondit Salazar.

« Mère se trouve actuellement dans la grande salle, Père. », affirma l'interpellé.

« Bien dans ce cas, allez la rejoindre Selerus. Et dites-lui que j'arrive d'ici peu. », finit le fondateur.

A l'annonce du nom du fils de Salazar, Severus regarda celui-ci. Il avait trouvé, il y a peu de temps, dans les quartiers des Slytherinsà un endroit où nul n'aurait été cherché, un carnet de l'époque où ils se trouvaient, enfin c'est ce qu'il avait supposé au départ.

Ce carnet n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Il était écrit par une étudiante de la maison des Slytherin. Cette étudiante, Serina Defline, relatait sa vie dans ce nouvel établissement. Elle avait fait allusion de nombreuses fois à un certain Selerus Slytherin, mais jamais les termes de la jeune fille n'avaient démontré que le jeune homme possédait un caractère aussi agressif.

Bien au contraire, il faudrait qu'il relise le journal de Serina plus en profondeur. Il devra également continuer ses recherches sur cette jeune fille. Il demanderait à Salazar dans quelle année elle se trouvait, puisqu'elle parlait régulièrement de Selerus. Il ne faudrait pas faire d'impair.

Son nom de famille étant très ancien, il est fort probable qu'un de ses ancêtres se trouve ici, de même pour Weasley et Potter. Pour plus de sûreté, il faudrait qu'ils changent de nom. Les leurs étant trop connus, les personnes poseraient beaucoup trop de questions sur leur filiation avec les élèves présents portant le même nom de famille. Heureusement qu'il avait eu le réflexe de ne pas appeler Ronald Weasley par son nom de famille.

Cette discussion devait avoir lieu au plus tôt, le moindre faux pas pourrait modifier leur passé, et ainsi influencer leur présent. Les implications des voyages dans le temps sont telles que le ministère de leur époque avait interdit de telles incursions. Il devrait en parler aux fondateurs certes, mais aussi à sa femme et ses élèves. Ils devaient absolument se rendre compte de toutes les implications de leur voyage.

Severus se dit que Mlle Granger serait la première, elle risquerait, en voulant augmenter son savoir mais surtout en jouant à la miss-je-sais-tout, comme à sa première année, de laisser échapper des informations qui pourraient modifier la ligne de leur temps. Oui, elle serait la première, puis il se chargerait des trois autres.

Severus sortit de ses réflexions en voyant passer Selerus qui faisait ce que son père lui avait ordonné pour se rendre sans préambule dans la grande salle. Il ne salua même pas nos six amis.

Après cette altercation, ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie, où, en ouvrant la porte, on pouvait entendre un bébé pleurer à pleins poumons. Jessica se précipita vers l'infirmière, dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, pour savoir ce que se passait. L'infirmière, en la voyant arriver, lui dit immédiatement :

« Vous voilà enfin…je crois qu'elle réclame son repas. Nous ne risquons pas de ne pas faire attention à elle, elle a une voix qui porte. », le tout dit en essayant de calmer la petite Elaya, le temps que sa mère ouvre sa robe afin d'en dégager l'un de ses seins.

Jessica prit alors la petite dans ses bras qui, sentant la peau de sa mère, s'arrêta de crier pour rechercher le sein nourricier. Sa mère l'aida après s'être assise sur le lit le plus proche. Dès qu'elle eut le sein en bouche, Elaya se mis à téter goulûment.

Tous se mirent à admirer ce petit être à la voix si forte, quoi que, connaissant son père, on ne pouvait s'étonner d'un tel fait.

Celui-ci prit Salazar à part afin de discuter avec lui des convenances qu'ils devraient adopter, mais également des règles qu'ils devraient s'imposer afin de ne pas altérer la ligne du temps.

Salazar comprit les préoccupations de cet homme, il ne voulait en aucun cas rentrer chez lui et se rendre compte que son histoire était complètement différente, voire pire, qu'il n'avait jamais existé. Il s'agissait là du cours magistral qui avait profondément ennuyé Salazar lorsque Helga le leur avait expliqué.

En voyant la réaction de cet homme, il comprit qu'il aurait dû écouter plus attentivement ce qu'Helga disait. Ils n'avaient pas assez bien préparé la venue de leurs invités, elle l'avait dit. Et ce n'est que maintenant qu'il le comprenait.

N'étant pas au courant d'un voyage temporel au temps des fondateurs, Severus ne pouvait pas lui donner d'information complémentaire. Il ne savait qu'une chose, leur excursion dans le passé devait rester secrète. Personne d'autre que ceux qui les avaient amené en ce lieu ne devaient être au courant de leur identité.

Salazar comprit pourquoi Helga insistait tant. Cet homme également insistait. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom. Mais peu importe, il ne fallait pas qu'ils les appellent par leur vrai nom, ce serait trop dangereux, d'après lui. Ils devaient s'en trouver d'autres, plus anodins.

Salazar prit donc la résolution d'en parler avec les autres. Il dit également que pour le moment, ils devraient s'appeler par leur prénom. Ce serait plus simple. Severus était d'accord, bien qu'il sache qu'il devrait faire des efforts pour ne pas appeler ses élèves les plus détestés par leur nom de famille comme à son habitude.

Lorsque Severus s'en retourna près de sa femme, l'estomac de Ron se manifesta de la manière la plus impolie qui soit.

Severus qui s'était installé derrière sa femme pour regarder leur enfant lança un regard noir dont il avait le secret à l'intéressé, qui eut le bon sens de rougir tout en s'excusant. Ses amis se mirent à rire. Harry intervint en sa faveur :

« Il n'y peut rien. Tous les matins, c'est comme ça. Il faut que son estomac nous rappelle qu'il est l'heure de descendre manger. Quoique, lorsque nous sommes dans sa famille, c'est sa mère qui vient nous le dire, son estomac n'ayant jamais le temps de grogner.

- Pot… Harry, il est clair que votre ami se laisse aller dès qu'il est dans les murs de l'école. Je me ferais un plaisir d'en avertir sa mère. », rétorqua Severus.

Puis comme le concerné se mettait à blêmir, Severus se mit à sourire sardoniquement. Sa femme tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils. Elle s'exclama :

« Severus, arrête de le taquiner ! Tu as intérêt à changer. Il est hors de question que tu apprennes à notre fille à se comporter de cette manière. J'espère que je me suis fait bien comprendre !

- Tout ce que tu veux ma douce », répondit celui-ci, en lui faisant des petits baisers dans le cou afin de calmer sa femme.

Il savait qu'elle ne résistait pas, qu'il réussirait à se faire pardonner. Il n'avait pas conscience d'être en présence de ses élèves. Il était avec sa femme et sa fille, et rien d'autre n'importait.

Lorsque l'infirmière se racla la gorge afin de rappeler le lieu où il se trouvait. Severus s'aperçut de son erreur, erreur qu'il s'était jugé de ne jamais commettre : Ne jamais montrer ses véritables sentiments devant un élève, et il l'avait fait, et pas devant un seul mais quatre.

Severus fit donc glisser son regard de l'infirmière vers ses étudiants, qui ne semblaient pas vouloir se moquer de lui. Non, Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter étaient en train de regarder la scène une expression de surprise sur le visage, qui se transforma lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent en sourire. Mais pas un sourire comme Severus se serait attendu. C'étaient des sourires francs. Ron et Harry s'étaient consultés du regard et leurs sourires s'agrandirent un peu plus.

Quant à Hermione Granger et Luna Lovegood, il semblait qu'elles n'aient rien remarqué de l'action de Severus, trop absorbées à contempler ce petit être se nourrissant et surtout à poser divers questions à la mère. Elles s'émerveillaient de voir qu'elle soit si petite, et les questions fusaient.

Severus mit le hola. Il dit à ses deux curieuses qu'elles auraient le temps de s'informer, qu'elles avaient encore le temps d'y penser avant d'avoir les leurs, et finit en décrétant que Jessica et la petite Elaya avaient besoin de calme.

L'infirmière appuya les dires de Severus en leur rappelant qu'une certaine personne avait cru bon de leur affirmer, par un moyen indirect certes, qu'il était l'heure pour eux de se rendre dans la grande salle afin de se sustenter.

Severus ne fut pas le seul à être réticent à partir. Ils invoquèrent à l'infirmière diverses raisons pour rester la plus possible. Malheureusement, le ventre de Ron se manifesta à nouveau, et c'est Jessica qui les pria de se rendre à la grande salle afin de s'alimenter. Elle les rejoindrait dès que possible en prenant avec elle la petite.

Ceci calma immédiatement tout le mondeà l'exception de Severus qui n'avait pas du tout envie de quitter sa femme et sa fille, bien qu'il les revît dans quelques minutes. Son expérience avec son premier enfant l'avait trop marqué. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter.

Il tien donc tête à l'infirmière qui de son côté n'en démordait pas non plus. Jessica du intervenir. Elle promit à Severus que tout irait bien et qu'ils se verraient dans quelques minutes. Il lui fallut un peu de temps, mais Severus finit par accepter.

Nos amis partirent donc en compagnie de Salazar pour la grande salle. Severus se retourna régulièrement sur le chemin. Et Salazar remarquant cela dit :

« Allons, inutile de vous inquiéter tant que ça, elles seront là dans quelques minutes, il ne peut rien leur arriver en si peu de temps… »

Mais cela ne rassura pas pour autant Severus. Il savait que quelques minutes d'inattention avec un bébé pouvaient lui être fatal. Il ne voulait pas revivre un tel cauchemar. Il ne remarqua le silence qui s'était instauré qu'en arrivant dans le grand hall. Il regarda autour de lui et se retrouva face aux visages inquiets de quatre de ses élèves.

Elèves qui ne l'appréciaient pas particulièrement, bien au contraire d'après lui, alors pourquoi cette expression sur leur visage. Pourquoi réagissaient ils tous les quatre comme cela ? Il ne comprit pas.

Harry prit la parole en arrivant devant les portes de la grande salle :

« Votre femme nous rejoindra d'ici peu. Arrêtez de vous inquiéter »

A cette affirmation, Severus présenta à son interlocuteur un visage surpris, ce qui fit rire Harry, qui reprit :

« Chose étrange, vos sentiments sont clairement identifiable sur votre visage, vous qui êtes d'habitude si inexpressif. Je suppose que c'est à cause de votre femme et votre fille. Vous devriez vous comporter comme cela plus souvent, c'est beaucoup plus agréable d'avoir envie de discuter avec vous.

Je constate seulement maintenant, que nous ne savons pas grand-chose de vous. », affirma Harry, alors que les autres approuvaient d'un signe de tête.

« Je pense parler au nom de nous quatre, nous aimerions vous connaître un peu mieux. Et comme nous sommes ici pour un an… »

Les trois autres approuvèrentà nouveau, d'un signe de tête. Severus n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Il devait faire attention à son image surtout visà-vis de ses Slytherins. Mais comme l'avait si bien dit Harry, ils étaient ici pour un an, alors pourquoi pas ?

Il s'adressa donc à ses élèves :

« Vous avez raison. Nous avons un an devant nous pour apprendre à nous connaître sans devoir nous préoccuper des répercutions d'une telle action. J'accepte avec plaisir. »

A peine le dernier mot prononcé, Severus vit naître de large sourire sur le visage de ses étudiants. Il ne sus pas pourquoi mais cela lui réchauffa le cœur, comme lorsque Jessica avait réussi à briser les barrières qu'il avait mis si longtemps à mettre en place après la mort de sa première femme et de son fils.

Se remémorer de tels souvenirs lui fit un pincement au cœur, mais les visages souriant l'entourant effacèrent cette sensation, et un sourire franc apparut sur ses lèvres. Une seconde chance, il lui donnait une seconde chance. Il trouverait peut être l'affection que sa mère ne lui avait jamais apporté, en créant lui-même sa famille.

Il avait entendu que la famille ne se composait pas que de ceux avec qui on avait un lien par le sang ou par la loi. Non, une famille se composait des êtres que l'on chérissait le plus. Et si ces élèves devenaient une partie de sa famille ? Ses élèves qui, lorsqu'il avait fait tomber son masque de glace, ne s'étaient pas moqué de lui, mais l'avaient accepté.

Il ne les comprendrait décidément jamais. Comment ces enfants pouvaient ils lui pardonner qui leur avait fait ? Toutes les humiliations qu'il leurs avait fait subir. Il savait que les Slytherins ne le lui auraient jamais pardonné un tel écart de conduite. Ils le lui auraient rappelé souvent. Ceux-ci en auraient parlé au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si celui-ci l'avait su, il n'hésiterait pas à utiliser sa 'faiblesse' contre lui.

Il va falloir qu'il revoie son comportement en public. Il était hors de question que sa femme et sa fille risquent quoique se soit par sa faute. Il ne voulait absolument pas que la situation qu'il avait connue, il y a dix sept ans de cela…

Il n'avait pas d'amis. Pas d'amis sur qui il pouvait compter sans avoir une dette envers eux. Y arriverait-il, il ne le savait pas, mais il devait essayer. Jessica avait réouvert la porte de son cœur qui s'était fermé lorsque le cœur de son fils avait cessé de battre. Elle lui avait montré qu'il ne devait pas se renfermer sur lui-même et s'ouvrir aux autres, au risque de les laisser le blesser.

Jessica avait prétendu qu'un tel jeu en valait la chandelle et qu'elle serait là s'il lui arrivait d'être blessé, alors pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Et qui de mieux placé que ces étudiants les plus détestés. Ils étaient des Gryffindors en majeure partie, alors il pouvait tenter le coup.

De plus l'étincelle qu'ils avaient tous les quatre dans les yeux lui affirma qu'ils étaient sincères. Non, Severus en était sûr maintenant, il ne regretterait pas d'avoir suivi son instinct.

Severus en était là de ses réflexions au moment où les portes s'ouvrirent sur la grande salle et son plafond enchanté. A la table des professeurs, nos amis virent le garçon qu'ils avaient croisé dans les couloirs avant de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Selerus leur envoya un regard haineux.

Des autres personnes présentes, trois se levèrent pour les accueillir. Il s'agissait des trois autres fondateurs. A la table se trouvait également leur famille età l'exception de Selerus, les enfants des fondateurs étaient tous sortis de table.

_Salazar_ _fit s'installer nos cinq amis, puis les introduisit auprès des personnes présentes…_

**La suite au prochain chapitre.**


	9. Leçons de la vie

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient tout est à J K Rowling

**Leçons de la vie**

_Salazar fit s'installer nos cinq amis, puis les introduisit auprès des personnes présentes._

A l'extrême gauche de la table des professeurs, nos amis virent Selerus. Une femme à la longue chevelure d'ébène, le regard d'un vert océan et à la prestance d'une reine, se tenait à sa gauche, ils supposèrent qu'il s'agissait d'Adélia Slytherin, ce que leur confirma Salazar. Une place vide se trouvait à sa gauche et plus loin Godric Gryffindor, avec ses cheveux de feu retenus en catogan, comme leur apprit le créateur de la maison des Serpents. Puis de l'autre côté de Godric se trouvait une femme à la superbe chevelure d'or, aux yeux bleu nuit et de grande taille, qui fut présentée comme l'épouse de celui-ci, Anthéa Gryffindor.

Un homme de petite stature, 1,59 m, souriait à sa compagne de gauche qu'ils reconnurent comme étant Helga Huffelpuff. Il s'appelait Grégory Huffelpuff, et comme le voulait la tradition lorsque deux mâles naissait dans une même famille, le deuxième, en général, prenait le nom de sa femme. Il en était de même de l'homme qui se trouvait de l'autre côté d'Helga. Il était certes plus grand mais ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur paille. Terminant la tablée se trouvait Rowena Ravenclaw.

Nos amis s'installèrent à la première place venue, sauf Severus qui prit soin d'avoir une place à ses côtés pour son épouse. Ils commencèrent donc à prendre leur petit déjeuner en discutant de tout est de rien. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Luna prirent bien soin, comme le leur avaient rappelé leur cher professeur de ne pas dévoiler leur nom de famille.

* * *

Une quinzaine de minute plus tard, Jessica entra dans la grande salle en compagnie de l'infirmière, Mlle Yoselna. A ce moment, Severus se déplaça afin de discuter avec Rowena et son mari. Hélas, la place, où il s'était installéétait celle que Severus avait gardée afin que son épouse puisse s'installer à côté de lui.

Lorsque celle-ci s'approcha d'assez près, Severus la prit par la taille. Il la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il refusait de se voir éloigner de son épouse et surtout de son enfant. Il ne se sentait pas la force de survivre à la mort d'un deuxième enfant. Non, il ferait tout ce qu'il faut pour que cela ne se reproduise jamais. Il avait une seconde chance de fonder une famille, et il était hors de question de laisser quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit intervenir dans sa famille. Rien n'y personne ne s'en prendrait à sa famille.

C'est à cause de cette bouffée de protectionnisme envers sa femme et leur fille qu'il avait agi. Jessica s'installa confortablement sur les genoux de son époux, celui-ci n'ayant apparemment pas du tout l'intention de se séparer d'elle. En une question muette, elle lui demanda la raison de son action, il lui répondit :

« Il est hors de question que je vous laisse vous éloigner de moi »

L'étincelle, qui brillait au fond des yeux d'ébène du professeur de potion le plus craint de tout Hogwarts de son époque, fit sourire Jessica. Il tenait à elle. La chose qu'elle avait le plus craint lorsque Morlana lui avait annoncé qu'elle devait être une épouse absolument parfaite.

Peut être qu'un jour, il lui avouerait qu'il l'aimait comme elle s'était mise à l'aimer dès leur première rencontre…

* * *

_20 mois auparavant…_

Severus plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle frissonna de plaisir. Il avait des yeux magnifiques, et une telle prestance. Elle ne savait absolument pas si elle parviendrait à se montrer digne de lui un jour.

C'était en ce jour, sa plus grande crainte. Elle ne craignait pas de vivre avec lui jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne la prendre dans ses bras et l'emporter loin des siens. Loin de celui qu'elle aimait. Car il s'agissait bien là de ce qu'elle ressentait à présent envers cet homme qu'elle ne connaît que depuis peu.

Elle savait dès lors qu'elle ferait tout son possible afin de tenir le rang que lui confèrerait son mariage avec cet homme, d'apparence si froide. Son regard lui avait transpercé le cœur, elle en était tombée amoureuse grâce à ce regard noir qui était censé lui faire peur. Ce regard qui pouvait transmettre tant d'information en quelques secondes. Ses iris si noirs qu'elle aurait pu contempler sans s'en lasser…

Il lui indiqua la chambre. Etant donné que Severus était, pour ainsi dire, un célibataire endurci, il n'avait pas de chambre d'amis. Il lui fallut donc, par politesse, l'emmener à sa chambre. Jessica y déposa ses affaires puis revient dans le salon et pris soin de s'installer dans l'un des fauteuils en face de son futur époux ! Elle ne voulait surtout pas l'importuner. Elle se contenta donc de l'admirer.

Ils restèrent dans le salon plusieurs minutes sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne disent un mot. Severus, lisant un livre qu'il avait entamé il y a peu, prit donc l'initiative de rompre le silence qui commençait à lui peser d'autant plus que la personne en face de lui le détaillait ! Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait cela, et cela le déranger au plus au point !

« Pour quelle raison me regardez-vous comme ça », dit-il de façon très rude.

Jessica répondit en rougissant :

« Veillez m'excuser, je ne voulais pas vous offusquer. Votre mère ne m'avait pas fourni de portrait de vous »

« Et donc vous êtes déçue! Comment pourriez vous vous intéresser à un homme aussi laid que moi »

Jessica se redressa et le suivit dans son laboratoire, où il s'était réfugié après cette affirmation, qui quoi qu'on puisse en penser le blessait profondément, chose que personne dans cette école aurait cru possible. Comment blessait par de simple parole le professeur le plus craint de tout Hogwarts ?

Jessica ne le connaissant pas, le suivit dans son antre. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, elle voulait lui faire comprendre que justement ce n'était absolument pas ça ! Elle entra donc et lui prenant le bras dans le but qu'il se retourne pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que cet homme à l'apparence froide qu'il affichait lorsqu'elle et sa mère avaient pénétré dans sa salle de classe. Elle pensait qu'il lui faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps pour briser ce masque qu'il portait. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. L'homme qu'elle pensait être un roc à première vue pleurait devant elle.

Dans les yeux de Severus ont pouvaient voir une immense tristesse. Son visage quant à lui reflétait la colère de s'être fait surprendre dans cette situation. Il était évident qu'il ne supportait pas que l'on puisse voir à travers le masque de glace qu'il s'était façonné depuis la mort de sa femme et son enfant.

Jessica ne pu s'empêcher en le voyant ainsi de le prendre dans ses bras afin de le réconforter. Après avoir quelque peu résisté, Severus se laissa aller dans cette étreinte réconfortante. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas laissé aller.

Après quelques minutes, Severus tenta de se redresser, mais le fait de se laisser aller de cette manière ne lui étant pas courante, il retomba dans les bras de Jessica, qui l'aida à retourner dans le salon, où ils s'installèrent. Elle assise et lui allongé sur ses genoux.

C'est là que Severus s'endormit.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla plusieurs heures après, il découvrit la table de son salon décorée et chargée de divers mets. Il se demanda sur le coup comment cela était-il possible ? Puis se rappela l'arriver de cette jeune femme dans les bras de laquelle il s'était mis à pleurer.

Comment pourrait-il se présenter devant elle sans avoir honte de la façon dont il avait agit ?

C'est alors qu'elle apparut et lui demanda :

« J'espère que vous avez faim ! Les elfes de maison nous ont préparé un véritable festin. »

Elle lui indiqua la table et alla s'y installer. Severus en fit de même. Ils dînèrent aux chandelles. Severus osa à peine la regarder, ils mangèrent donc en silence.

Lorsqu'ils furent au dessert, Jessica décida de rompre le silence :

« Vous avez l'air fatigué, venez prendre un bain ! Ensuite, nous irons nous coucher. Etant donné que nous nous marierons cet été, autant commencé à nous habituer l'un à l'autre ! A moins que vous ne préféreriez que nous ne fassions chambre à part ?

- Vous n'êtes pas vexée de ce qui s'est passé ?

- Pourquoi serais-je vexée » S'exclama-t-elle « Pour le moment, venez plutôt prendre votre bain, il est déjà prêt »

Severus se leva et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Il ne s'offusqua pas de sa présence alors qu'il se déshabillait. En fait, il ne la remarqua même pas. Il était bien trop marqué par ce qui s'était passé en fin d'après midi.

Il entra dans la baignoire et ne reprit conscience que lorsqu'elle se mit à lui frotter le dos. Dès lors il pris bien soin de se masquer autant que possible à la vue de cette femme qu'il ne savait plus du tout comment considérer.

Lorsqu'il sorti du bain, après un petit massage auquel il ne s'était pas attendu, il mis son peignoir le plus vite possible. Et se rendit rapidement dans la chambre afin d'enfiler rapidement une chemise de nuit se rappelant subitement qu'il dormirait dans le même lit !

Jessica entra peu après qu'il ait enfilé sa tenue de nuit. Elle trébucha sur le tapis et tomba sur Severus qui tomba sous le choc.

_Elle se redressa et plongea directement les yeux dans deux onyx et se rapprocha lentement de son visage…_

**La suite au prochain chapitre.**


	10. Discussion entre amis

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient tout est à J K Rowling

**Discussions entre amis ?**

_Elle se redressa et plongea directement les yeux dans deux onyx et se rapprocha lentement de son visage…_

C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un décida de frapper à la porte des quartiers de Sévérus, qui maudit intérieurement l'importun venant interrompre un instant magique comme celui là. D'autant qu'il était certain que cela ne se reproduirait pas de sitôt, Sévérus ne se considérant pas comme quelqu'un de séduisant. Il se demandait même ce que sa première femme avait pu lui trouver pour accepter de l'épouser aussi vite.

Sévérus, connaissant l'obstination des personnes qui osaient le déranger dans son antre, se résolut à aller ouvrir sa porte. Jessica se redressa et demanda :

« Attendiez-vous quelqu'un ?

- Non, mais mon absence dans la grande salle pour le repas du soir ainsi que le fait d'avoir renvoyé ma dernière classe ne sont pas passés inaperçu aux yeux de certaines personnes. »

Sévérus ouvrit la porte juste après une deuxième série de coups à sa porte. Dès que celle-ci fut entrouverte deux personnes entrèrent en trombe. Ils s'agissaient du Directeur Albus Dumbledore et Minerva MacGonagall.

Ils ne laissèrent même pas le temps à Sévérus de placer un mot :

« Sévérus, que ce passe-t-il, vous n'êtes pas venu manger ! S'agit-il encore votre mère qui a interrompu votre dernier cours ?

- Vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur nous s'il faut s'opposer à votre mère. Il est hors de question que nous vous récupérions comme la dernière fois qu'elle est venue vous voir. » Surenchérit Minerva.

Il apparaissait clairement qu'il s'inquiétait du bien-être de leur maître des Potions. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Minerva et Albus prirent Sévérus pas les bras et le menèrent à son fauteuil, ne lui laissant pas une malheureuse seconde pour dire le moindre mot.

Ils allaient appeler un elfe de maison quand ils prirent conscience de la présence d'une autre personne dans la pièce. Personne qui faisait tout son possible pour ne pas éclater de rire, ce qui fit naître un semblant de sourire sur le visage de notre acariâtre maître des Potions.

Notre directeur et son adjointe ressemblaient à des poissons sortis de l'eau à leur façon d'ouvrir et fermer leur bouche sans qu'un son n'en sorte. Il est vrai que la présence d'une femme dans les quartiers du professeur le plus craint de Hogwarts était pour la moins inhabituelle, voir impensable.

Tout le monde s'entendant pour dire que celui-ci avait fermé son cœur avant d'enseigner ici, ce qui correspondait à la disparition de son fils. Certains, n'ayant pas eu connaissance de son précédent mariage, prétendaient qu'il n'en avait jamais eu, mais les personnes présentes savaient qu'il n'en était rien.

Après environ cinq minutes, Albus se ressaisit. Sévérus se dit alors qu'il aurait dû avoir un appareil photo dans ses appartements, ce n'est pas souvent que l'on arrive à impressionner le vieux sorcier. Une photo de ce genre vaudrait une fortune. On est Serpentard ou on ne l'est pas !

Minerva ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à se ressaisir non plus ! Elle fut la première à se présenter : « Bonsoir, je suis Minerva MacGonagall, directrice adjointe de l'école de sorcellerie Hogwarts, et vous-même ?

- Je suis Jessica Penniworth, la future femme de Sévérus. Ravie de faire votre connaissance !

Sévérus revint à l'instant présent lorsqu'Elaya lui rappela sa présence. Il prit le bébé des bras de sa femme qui s'était levée pour s'en occuper afin qu'elle puisse finir son petit déjeuner tranquillement.

Il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien faire pleurer sa petite princesse et comprit très vite qu'il s'agissait de sa couche. Il s'excusa auprès de ces hôtes et se rendit à la première salle de bain qu'il trouva.

Il ne s'aperçut qu'il était suivit qu'au moment où il entendit la porte se rouvrir. C'est là qu'il vit une tête rousse s'avancer vers lui d'un pas incertain.

« Qui y a-t-il M. Weasl... Ronald ? Il y a un problème dans la Grande Salle avec vos amis ?

- Non, Monsieur. Je … » Ronald inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage et reprit. « Je voulais juste savoir ce que vous alliez faire ! Et puis appelez-moi Ron comme tout le monde, je déteste qu'on m'appelle Ronald. Ca fait tellement guindé ! » Finit-il sur un ton peu plus détendu et avec une moue pour appuyer ses dires. « Il n'y a que ma mère qui m'appelle comme ça, et encore ça veut dire que j'aurai des ennuis !

- Et bien, Ron, je m'en souviendrai. Il est toujours bon de savoir qu'utiliser votre prénom entier signifie clairement pour vous que vous avez des problèmes ! »

Le ton utilisé aurait fait frissonner Ron s'il n'avait pas vu ce petit sourire qui ornait les lèvres de son professeur. Elaya avait arrêté de hurler pour pleurnicher dans les bras de son père, à croire qu'elle savait qu'il allait régler son problème. Elle interrompit leur discussion en pleurant un peu plus fort afin de se rappeler à leur bon souvenir.

Sévérus sortit de sa robe une table à langer et l'agrandit afin de pouvoir y déposer sa fille.

« Ouvrez le robinet, il me faut de l'eau tiède pour lui nettoyer les fesses ! » Ce que Ron fit sans autre forme de protestation puisque ce qu'il voulait c'est savoir s'occuper d'un petit être tel que cette enfant. Pour cela, il regarda attentivement ce que faisait le professeur de Potion, qui reprit :

« Si vous vous concentriez autant pendant mes cours, vous auriez des notes largement meilleures. D'ailleurs, votre dernier essai était très bon. J'ai été très étonné de sa qualité. Vous avez même soigné votre écriture, toutes mes félicitations. Persévérez ainsi et vous pourrez espérer devenir Auror comme vous l'avez dit à Minerva lors de votre réunion d'orientation, il y a deux ans. »

Ron sentit ses oreilles rougir, signe de sa gêne sous les compliments de son professeur. « Vous avez vraiment trouvé que mon devoir était bon, parce que j'étais sur d'avoir oublié pleins de choses concernant le sujet. Et puis, j'aurais juré que la couleur de ma potion et sa texture n'était pas les bonnes ! J'ai vérifié dans le livre, elle aurait dû être verte, la mienne tirait plus sur le jaune que sur le vert émeraude décrit. » Continua-t-il sans perdre une miette des gestes que faisait son professeur pour changer la couche.

« Je puis vous assurer que votre antipoison fonctionnait parfaitement. Ce qui est inscrit dans le livre est là pour donner une idée du résultat. Il ne faut pas se limiter à ce qui est écrit, qui plus est, je pense que votre potion aurait eu un effet plus rapide. Vos dosages n'étaient pas ceux inscrits dans votre manuel mais vous apprendrez que dans cet art, il y a plusieurs moyens de faire une même potion. Un peu plus de l'un des ingrédients et un peu moins d'un autre ne gâche pas forcément la potion. Il suffit de connaître les interactions possibles entre les différents ingrédients. Vous êtes-vous rendu compte d'une erreur lors de la pesée ?

- En fait, non, je ne m'en suis rendu compte que lorsque j'allais ajouter l'asphodèle. J'ai trouvé que … C'est quoi ça ? C'est normal cette substance ?

- Oui, Ron c'est normal. » Répondit Sévérus avec un petit sourire. Il était évident pour lui qu'Elaya l'intéressait beaucoup. « Tous les bébés ont ce style de selle après la naissance, ils vident le reste de placenta qui restait dans leur corps. Ca colle et ce n'est pas facile à enlever ! C'est pour cela qu'il faut prendre son temps pendant ces premiers jours. Bien, maintenant nettoyez-moi l'éponge, pendant que je lui étale de la crème et lui remet une couche propre. »

Ron s'exécuta, alors que Sévérus sortait un sac de sa poche qu'il agrandit d'un coup de baguette et en sorti un pot de crème non étiqueté qu'il avait faite lui-même et une couche. Ron, voyant celle-ci, demanda de quoi il s'agissait : « Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Ca ne ressemble pas à une couche !

- Il s'agit pourtant bien d'une couche, elle est lavable. Jessica avait acheté des couches comme cela car certains bébés ne supportent pas les couches jetables. Et c'est une chance car ces changes passeront plus inaperçus à l'époque où nous nous trouvons que des couches jetables, même si elles sont cependant plus faciles d'utilisation. Nous devons faire attention de ne pas modifier l'histoire ! » Répondit-il alors qu'il refermait la couche.

« Oui, je sais. Hermione nous a fait faire des recherches sur le temps où nous devions nous rendre mais nous n'avons pas trouvé grand-chose. Nous n'avons peut-être pas cherché au bon endroit.

- Il va falloir nous trouver d'autres noms de famille ! Snape, Weasley et Potter sont des familles très anciennes. Il ne faudrait pas que nous ayons à expliquer à nos ancêtres le pourquoi de notre présence alors qu'ils doivent connaître toute leur famille !

- Oui, j'y ai pensé ! Pour Hermione pas de problème, afin, il faudrait demander aux fondateurs s'ils n'ont pas de Granger sur leur liste d'élèves. On ne sait jamais. Pour Luna, je n'en ai aucune idée, je lui ai demandé à quand remontait son plus lointain ancêtre, elle m'a répondu qu'elle n'en savait rien, que son père n'en parlait pas comme les Malfoy.

- Avez-vous des noms en tête ? Nous devons faire attention à ne pas prendre de noms dont des élèves sont inscrits à Hogwarts. Il va donc falloir se renseigner auprès des fondateurs avant de prendre une décision. » Conclut Sévérus en sortant de la salle de bain, après avoir rangé tout le matériel avec l'aide spontanée de Ron.

Arrivés à mi-chemin de la grande salle, Sévérus se souvint que Ron n'avait pas répondu à sa question. « Vous n'avez pas fini votre phrase concernant votre potion ! Qu'avez-vous remarqué qui vous a fait modifier la quantité d'asphodèle ?

- Et bien, c'est l'aspect qu'avait ma potion. Je l'ai trouvé bizarre, alors j'ai préféré ajouter l'asphodèle petit à petit en mélangeant, afin de voir combien je devais en mettre pour rattraper mon erreur. Malheureusement ou heureusement, je ne suis pas arrivé à la bonne couleur avant la fin du cours. Je me souviens m'être dit « merde ».

- Ronald, pas de gros mots !

- Désolé ! Donc je me suis dit qu'avec un peu plus de temps, je réussirais ma potion. Et d'après votre appréciation, je pense que cela aurait été le cas !

- C'est également ce que je pense. Elle était bonne, meilleure que d'autres que j'avais vu, faites par de très bons élèves de potion. Avez-vous déjà eu cette impression lors d'autres cours pendant les 6 dernières années où vous veniez en potion ?

- Oui, cela m'est déjà arrivé, mais je n'en avais jamais tenu compte. Et comme avant, le résultat était assez désastreux, alors je me suis dit que je devrais finalement essayer. En y repensant, je crois que j'ai commencé à ressentir cette impression dès la première année ! Mais comme Hermione et Malfoy suivaient à la lettre les instructions et avaient de bons résultats, je m'étais dit que cela ne voulait rien dire.

- Je crois Ron qui va falloir revoir votre orientation. Et pour cela, il va falloir tester vos capacités ! Vous pourriez devenir Maître de Potion ou Guérisseur ou autre chose, il y a beaucoup de possibilités pour quelqu'un qui a su d'instinct ce qu'il fallait faire pour corriger sa potion !

- Ah !!! Heu Professeur, où allons-nous, ce n'est pas la direction de la Grande Salle là ?

- Non, nous n'allons effectivement pas dans la Grande Salle. Nous retournons à nos quartiers. Je vais y déposer Elaya, puis nous retournerons dans la Grande Salle, après bien entendu avoir lancé un sort à la petite.

- Un sort, lequel ?

- Un sort de surveillance, le rayon d'action de ce sort permet d'être dans la Grande Salle et de savoir quand elle se réveille. Heureusement que d'ici nous pouvons accéder rapidement à la grande salle et inversement, enfin si l'accès existait déjà à la création du château mais je doute que cela ne soit pas le cas.

- C'est quoi ce sort ? Et puis comment vous savez qu'il y a un accès vers la grande salle dans ces quartiers ?

- Une question à la fois Ron, en premier le sort, il s'agit de « Culum » et le mouvement de baguette se fait comme cela. Tout aussi simple que votre sort de démêlage. » Devant la gêne évidente de son élève, Sévérus ajouta. « Ron, ce n'est pas parce que je suis professeur que je connais tout sur tout. Au contraire, j'apprends encore de nouveaux sorts ou j'en réapprends. Figurez-vous que Minerva a décidé que nous devions tous revoir les bases des matières que nous n'enseignons pas. Je peux vous assurer qu'après quelques hostilités…

- Surtout de votre part ! » Interrompit Ron avec un regard en coin pour appuyer ses dires.

« Oui, Ron. J'ai été le premier à m'être opposé à ce projet. Je voulais passer du temps avec Jessica et pas en cours. Au quel cas, il m'a été répondu qu'elle pouvait également assister à ces cours ! N'ayant pas d'autres choix, j'y ai donc assisté. Je me suis finalement rendu compte qu'il y avait certains sorts de la vie courante que je ne connaissais pas ou que je ne maîtrisais pas. Ou bien encore un sort anodin qui peut avoir son utilité, comme ce sort de surveillance !

- Comment fonctionne ce sort ? Est-ce qu'il indique s'il y a des mouvements ou du bruit dans la pièce ?

- En faites, il agit en deux temps. A partir du moment où il est lancé, il se met en veille. Lorsqu'il détecte un mouvement, il s'active. Dès lors un signal est envoyé à celui qui l'a lancé en fonction du niveau sonore de la pièce. Si Elaya pleurniche, je n'aurais qu'un léger signal sonore répété si elle continue. Plus le niveau sonore est élevé plus nous passons d'un simple signal sonore à un son continu. Et je puis vous assurer que vous réagissez très vite lorsque vous atteignez ce niveau. Je n'airais jamais cru que mes petits serpents pouvaient faire un tel boucan. Je l'ai testé dans leur salle commune. C'est très désagréable à la longue. Mais ne restons pas là. Retournons dans la Grande Salle, ils vont finir par se demander ce que nous faisons !

- Oui, ce serait préférable effectivement. Mais vous avez dit que vous aviez testé ce sort dans la salle commune des Serpentards ! Est-ce que cela ne serait pas la soirée du dernier match des Serpentards ?

- Oui, je crois que c'était ce jour là ! » Répondit Sévérus en montrant l'accès vers la Grande Salle.

- Alors c'est normal, il y avait une fiesta d'enfer ce soir là dans la salle commune. Je le sais parce qu'il y avait un concours de la meilleure soirée. Ils devaient donc inviter tout le monde pour que personne ne dise qu'il n'y avait pas d'équité.

- Ainsi, ce n'était pas les Serpentards qui faisaient tout ce bruit !

- Oui, mais ils en faisaient beaucoup quand même. Ils avaient quand même le droit, c'était eux qui avaient le match.

- Au bout de cinq minutes, je l'ai désactivé. Le lendemain, je l'ai enlevé. J'avais testé son efficacité, cela me suffisait. Au final, quelle est la maison qui a gagné ?

- Ben, en fait, il n'y a pas eu de gagnant. Personne n'a réussi à se mettre d'accord. Chaque fête était différente, impossible de les comparer et donc de les départager. Alors pour finir, il a été décidé qu'à la fin de l'année prochaine, une fête de départ serait organisée pour les étudiants et par les étudiants. Il a été conclut que l'on irait avec l'ensemble des préfets demander au professeur Dumbledore l'autorisation.

- Vous voulez dire que l'ensemble des maisons, Serpentard et Gryffindor compris, que vous alliez faire une fête pour célébrer votre départ de Hogwarts, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, et tout le monde doit y participer, surtout les dernière année ! Ce sera notre dernière occasion de faire la fête tous ensemble.

- Il y donc de l'espoir pour une réconciliation entre les Maisons comme l'espère Albus.

- Vous êtes sûr alors qu'il acceptera. Génial ! Hermione sera super contente. Et Draco qui disait qu'il n'accepterait jamais. Il est potable lorsqu'il ne lance pas des insultes à tout bout de champ.

- Attendez, depuis quand vous appelez Draco Malfoy par son prénom ?

- Oh, depuis le milieu de l'année, c'est vrai que vous n'étiez pas souvent là. On arrive bientôt à la Grande Salle ? » Demanda Ron après une pause.

- C'est après la prochaine porte !

_- Parce qu'avant d'arriver, je voulais vous demander quelque chose !_

**La suite au prochain chapitre**


End file.
